Sasuke the Manny
by Kia-B
Summary: Sasuke wasn't really "looking" for a new job but one found him. He just didn't expect it to include two kids. Bonus, his boss was pretty cute too.
1. A New Job

Sasuke the Manny

**Author Note: I know I should be updating my other fics. No. Nope, I'm not - I can't... I want to write this with a burning passion! So here I am!**

Chapter 1: A New Job

::

Sasuke stared at the burning green hue of the digital clock that was a minute away from ringing. His brows lowered as a sigh left his lips. Was this honestly his life now? Waking up at an ungodly hour to do something he hated?

The ringing began and he allowed it to go on right before he started a self-ensued headache. Another long sigh left the Uchiha as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Elbows resting on his knees, he looked out the window facing him. The sun had just peaked over his window sill. "Fuck," he muttered and stood up.

The young man drug himself into the bathroom and glared at his reflection. Tired onyx eyes looked back at him. Sasuke took a deep breath and schooled his features. "I need a new job," he told himself for the twelfth time that week.

Saturday morning were meant for sleeping, not Sasuke, not if he wanted to keep the lights on. The irritable young man stepped into the shower and started his monotone day.

After putting on his usual suit and grabbing the briefcase by the door, he set out for another horrible day. Sasuke played back his voicemail from the previous night. "_One new voicemail from:"_

_"Itachi,"_ his brother's baritone voice came through the speaker. Sasuke was about to erase it but decided to hear the same old song. "_Hello. Sasuke, this is Itachi. I am just checking on you, brother."_

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_"You know my offer still stands at the office, you know? I just cannot understand what you want from life, brother?" _

Sasuke scoffed and turned on the next street.

_"I hear you're a salesman now? Sasuke, you have so much talent. Much more than some salesman. I just want to make sure you're taken care of, little brother. Please, call me back. I love you, Sasuke. Good bye."_

Sasuke stopped when the light turned red and groaned. _"If you would like to-" _he hung up the phone. Itachi didn't understand that Sasuke didn't want to waste his life in an office.

...he also hated being a salesman. If you weren't a ten year old girl in a scouts' uniform trying to sale cookies then nobody cared. Not that he did anyway. Women were always interested in him - not his product. That's where the problem started.

He start the car back up and decided to go into the Northside of Konoha. Somehow he ending up in the high class area. The houses were huge! "I guess the grass is greener on the other side," he mused.

Parking his car in a random driveway, he got out and fixed his tie. "Game face," he coached himself and walked up to the first home short of being a mansion.

Sasuke rung the doorbell and waited until a red headed woman came to the door. "Ye- Yes!" She straighten up upon examining his face and body.

Uchiha charm, he guessed.

"Would you be interested in my product?" He asked with a smirk.

Her face glowed. "I d-didn't order anything like you...but how much do you run?"

Sasuke blinked as the woman dug in her purse. "Wait, I meant my knives." He opened the briefcase causing the woman to frown.

"So...you're not..." She motioned to him.

"No. I sale knives not myself," corrected Sasuke. The way his life was heading that occupation didn't sound too bad.

"Oh," her face dropped in disappointment. "No. No, I'm not." She closed the door in his face.

Sasuke growled inwardly as he got back in his car and drove to the next house. Maybe rich people didn't need knives but they could use some fucking manners! The next mini mansion had a bold 'H' on the door.

Calming down, he rang the doorbell. Why did he let Naruto talk him into this job?! Next time he saw that idiot he would wring his-

"You're early," a blonde woman exclaimed. Sasuke raised a brow when she opened the door. "And what happened to that old lady?"

His brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and-"

She nodded and grabbed his arm before pulling him inside. "The new Nanny, I know. I called for you..."

He looked at the crazed woman and the death grip she had on his wrist. "Who?"

"Yamanaka Ino, you're probably expecting my boss but she's running late at the office!" She spoke quickly.

"I'm not the Nanny."

She waved him off dismissively. "Caretaker? Babysitter? Manny? Whatever you want to be call."

He scoffed. "Manny?"

Ino nodded. "I am late for a meeting so," she turned to the stairs. "Aisa! Hikari! Come meet your Nan- Manny!" She shouted.

Sasuke snatched out of her hold. "I'm not the-"

Suddenly two children, no more than six ran from the top of the stairs to the bottom. Ino scolded them lightly and they apologized politely.

They both had dark navy hair and strange pale lilac eyes except the boy's eyes had a slight tone of green.

"I'm Hikari Hyuuga!" The small girl proclaimed. She grabbed Sasuke's much larger hand making the man almost bend over. Her large eyes twinkled at him with excitement.

The boy named Aisa grabbed his sister's hand from him. "Who are you?" His eyes narrowed at Sasuke.

Ino smiled at the little boy. "Aisa, give him a chance first...for your mommy, okay?" She ruffled his hair causing the boy to blush.

He crossed his arms. "I'm Aisa Hyuuga..."

Sasuke rubbed his neck and looked at the happy blonde woman. "I'm... Uchiha Sasuke."

"You're our nanny now?" Hikari clasped her hands together. Sasuke wasn't fond of children in the least, especially not kids with trust issues. "Are you Sasu-Chan?" She asked again.

Ino sighed. "Kids one moment," she pulled Sasuke to the side. "I know you're probably nervous but they are really good kids. Hikari is an angel and Aisa...he is a shy kid. He is just protecting his sister."

"It's not that-" he tried but was cut off again by the paycheck Ino had in her hand.

"I'm sure you know about the Hyuuga family. Their mother is Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga family." Ino smiled at the name. "She's my friend and she trust my judgement."

Sasuke inwardly scoff. _That's stupid_, he thought. He could be a serial killer. "But-"

"And you get paid every Friday."

Sasuke looked at the numbers again. That was a lot for two kids. He glanced back at the crazy woman. "Okay."

She giggled lightly. "Okay? Okay. Well, I have to go. If you need anything ask Aisa, he's the oldest by six minutes." She joked before kissing the kids and leaving.

He put his briefcase on a nearby table when the little girl walked over. "Sasu-Chan, I like to play Tea Party...will you play with me?"

He shrugged still thrilled about his new job. "Sure, kid." Aisa ran over to him and was about to pull his sister away until Sasuke placed his hand on the boy's head. "You like sports?"

Aisa's face froze at contact. "I... I p-play soccer."

Sasuke nodded. "Cool, I'll have to beat you sometime."

His nose wrinkled and pushed Sasuke's hand off his head. "Y-you're old!" He smiled.

"I'm barely hundred."

The twin laughed at him. Hikari grabbed his hand. "Ai-nii, let's show him the game room!"

Aisa nodded. Sasuke followed them up the stairs. Hikari held tight to Sasuke's hand. "Ai-nii, can we all play soccer?"

Aisa blushed feeling Sasuke's eyes on him. "I guess..." The boy mumbled and opened the double doors to the entertainment room. Sasuke eye's widened a bit. Naruto would pee on himself if he saw this room.

::

Hinata kicked off her shoes once opening the front door. She sighed as her aching feet reached the cool wooden floor. She paused and looked around the living room. "Guys?" She called. Usually her kids would be waiting on the couch for her.

Hinata snapped her fingers. "Ah, the Nanny!" She remembered and tipped up stairs to the kid's entertainment room seeing that the light was on.

The anxious yet excited mother peeped around the corner seeing Aisa, Hikari...and- "Who are you?" She asked loudly seeing a man holding Aisa's soccer ball over his head.

The man turned to her as did the kids. "Mommy!" Hikari laughed and ran to her. Hinata picked her up, still glaring at the strange man. "This is-"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he gave Aisa the ball. "The new... Nanny."

"I thought I hired a woman."

He smirked and crossed his arms. "That's sexist of you, Mrs. Hyuuga."

Her nose wrinkled. "Aisa, take your sister to bed. I would like to speak with the...Nanny."

Aisa pouted slightly. "Can we play more, ano...later, Sasuke-kun?"

Hikari giggled as Hinata put her down. "Mommy, Sasu-Chan said we can play princess and dragons later!"

Hinata didn't respond to that. The fact that a strange man was currently in the same room as her children unsupervised was taking her attention. "Go on, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Aisa took his sister's hand as they waved to Sasuke. "Later, Sasuke!" They exclaimed.

He nodded. Hinata waited until she heard the click of their room. Her opal eyes hardened. "You are Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha family, no?"

He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Then you know about the-"

Hinata felt her father's pride swell in her chest. Normally, she wasn't this rude but this was about the safety of her children. "I want to know why you are in my house."

"I came to your home in hopes to sale my products but a blonde woman assumed I was here for the Nanny position."

"And you didn't refuse?"

His onyx eyes narrowed. "I tired. She wouldn't listen and went on to tell me about the pay," he paused. "After that, I agreed."

Her eyes widened and hand tightened around the door knob. "Get out of my home, please."

Sasuke nodded slowly and moved pass her smoothly after grabbing his jacket. Ino probably hired him because he was handsome...and he was. Hikari and Aisa were standing by the door. "Is S-Sasu-Chan leaving?" Hikari asked.

Hinata glanced over at the man. He nodded. Aisa shook his head. "Please, can we keep him?"

"Pleeeaaaasssee," Hikari whined.

"You just met him. I don't even know him."

Sasuke's eye twitched. He wasn't a lost puppy.

Aisa and Hikari blocked their path. "I want another boy around the house, mommy." Aisa whispered. The Hyuuga mother froze for a moment.

"Ai..." She started. "I..."

Sasuke inwardly grinned. There was no way she would say no now. It seemed Aisa never shared these feelings with her before. He watched the pondering woman. She sighed, "I said no."

Aisa dropped his arms. "But..." His large lilac-hinted eyes watered before he ran into his room. Hikari gasped and ran after her brother.

Hinata continued to motion Sasuke to follow her. He didn't have to see her face to understand that she was just trying to protect them. Once at the front door, Hinata turned to him. "Be lucky I didn't call the police."

He shrugged. "You know, he's not going to forgive you."

She looked away. "You don't _know_ my son."

"Seems like you don't either," he paused to put on his shoes. Hinata was glaring at him firmly. "But if you change your mind. Here's my card." He slipped the card under her folded arms.

"I don't need it."

He nodded. "If you do, Uchiha Sasuke." He grabbed his briefcase of knives. "Later." Hinata closed the door behind him.

She looked down at the card and stuffed it in her pocket. "He'll be fine." She reassured herself.

::

The kids were abnormally quiet in the morning. Hinata chewed on her toast while watching them play around in their cereal. They couldn't have gotten attached to him so quickly.

Her heart sank some. Do they just attach themselves to men? The young woman put down her toast. "I'll be getting off late tonight," she told them after losing her little appetite.

Aisa glanced up at her, then to Hikari and back down to his cereal. Hikari gave a small nod as Hinata bent to kiss her cheek. "Okay, mommy."

Hinata ruffled Aisa's hair. "Aisa..." She cooed. The little boy huffed and pressed his lips to her cheek. Hinata sighed. "Well, Aunt Tenten will be arriving soon, make sure you behave, eat whatever Chouji-san prepares and go to bed on time."

She put on her jacket as they mumbled 'yes ma'am' to her. Hinata walked to the front door and reached into her pocket for the keys but...

A sigh left her lips as she pulled out the business card. Her dark brows knotted together in frustration.

::

Hinata was a busy woman but she didn't spoil her children. They were just as grounded than anyone without the Hyuuga name. She was firm in her decisions and rarely went back on her word but-

"Any experience with children prior?" She watched the smirking Uchiha before her. His eyes were currently closed as if he was thinking back on it.

"I had pets," he told her.

Hinata crossed her arms tightly. There were plenty of nannys out there with loads of experience but Aisa liked him. The boy was typically shy but he didn't mind telling her when he didn't like someone.

Hinata looked over his background check for the fifth time. Sasuke was indeed an Uchiha prodigy but was only the second heir so he left the company in general.

No criminal records. No tickets or debts. Nothing. Her opal eyes lifted to him. "Why do you want this job?"

"I need this job," he corrected her. "As you've noticed it's dangerous going door-to-door, an aggressive blonde woman could hire you."

Hinata fought the growing smile. Ah, that was Ino for you. The young Hyuuga chewed at her bottom lip. He could be a killer or worst! There was no way she wanted to put her kids in that situation. Opal eyes fell on the desk, looking at nothing in general.

"There's no good reason to hire me," Sasuke shifted in the leather seat. "I'm not licensed nor trained."

Hinata looked up at the man. His vision was aimed behind her, out the window of her office. What was he doing? Talking himself down? Sasuke rested his elbows comfortably on the arm rest and brought his attention back to her. "I wouldn't hurt them." He told her seriously.

Hinata sighed. "There are workers all around the house, if you do then they will be more than happy to tell me."

He nodded and couldn't help but wonder why a mother with young kids would even want to be almost the head of a company? She rubbed her temples before nodding. "You will be supervised as any other nanny, you know?"

He nodded as she started writing on a sticky note. "You will be held responsible for getting them to and from any activities."

Sasuke sat up when she extended the sticky note to him. There were three numbers written on it. "What's this?"

She checked her watch and stood. "Arrive at my home tomorrow at 8 o'clock to find out," then a thin smile finally graced her features. "Aisa and Hikari can be a handful on weekdays...this will be your test run."

Sasuke turned in his seat as she walked to the door. His eye twitched as the blonde woman named Ino was standing behind it. "Ino, please show him the way out."

She nodded and waited until Hinata had walked down the hall. Sasuke stood smoothly. "I suppose I should thank you?"

Ino shook her head and let him walk out first. "Aw, you thought it was this easy," Sasuke looked back at the smiling woman. "Nothing Hyuuga is ever easy, Nanny."

He shrugged. How hard could watching two well-behaved kids be? Sasuke clutched the sticky note in his hand.

"I prefer Manny."

.

.

.

**Author Note: First Chapter DONE! I hoped you liked it! Heehee, anyway! Until next time! Much love and chibi hugs! **


	2. Test Run

Sasuke the Manny

**Author Note: I really like this story and I can't lie...much like my hips. Anyway, here we go!**

Chapter 2: Test Run

::

Sasuke ate calmly as Naruto slurpped loudly on his noodles. The Uchiha didn't owe his friend an explanation but... "I have a new job." He told the hungry blond.

Wide azure eyes looked up from his bowl. Sasuke waited for him to finish chewing. Naruto wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "Dude, that's great!" He exclaimed. "What are you now? A stripper?"

Sasuke glared at the blond. "No, you idiot. I have gotten a job as a babysitter."

"What?" Naruto's smile faded. "A what?"

"Caretaker." Sasuke tried using some of the words Ino did.

Naruto lifted his hands from the table and pointed. "Wait...full time?"

He nodded. "Yes. Full time."

"So, a nanny."

"Manny." Sasuke corrected.

A smirk lifted onto Naruto's lips. "You...taking care of someone else's kids! That's hilarious!" The blond laughed and hit his friend on the back. "That's good! Stop kidding, Sasuke."

Onyx eyes narrowed and shoved the man away. "I am not joking besides rich people pay good money to have other people watch their kids."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess you would know, huh?"

Sasuke cut his eyes at the Uzumaki as he picked up his chopsticks. Naruto tilted his head slightly and continued. "Anyway, whose kids?"

Sasuke leaned over towards the blond. Naruto's face twisted the closer he got. "It's confidential, idiot. Come here," Sasuke snapped quietly.

Naruto laughed and thumped Sasuke's nose. "Oh, I thought you really getting freaky-"

Sasuke snatched his collar. "Hyuuga." He whispered.

Naruto eyes widened. "You tricked one of them?! Sasuke, I heard that the Hyuuga can erase people! Erase them, Sasuke!" Naruto threw his arms around his friend. "I don't want you to be erase from my memory! I would suck in an action-investigation movie!"

Sasuke groaned and moved the blond idiot away from him. "She knows everything already."

Naruto wiped his eyes. Pretending to cry always brought out real tears. "She? You don't mean..."

"I believe it was Hinata-" before he could finish Naruto was hugging him again. "Get off of me you idiot!"

Naruto sighed. "Where's the father? Not her's but the kids?" Sasuke shrugged at the question. Aisa pretty much confirmed he wasn't around. Naruto smiled. "I hear she's pretty though? Is she?"

Again Sasuke shrugged. _She is when she smiles,_ he thought. "I have to be at her home by eight in the morning," he stood and put down his money for the meal. "Talk to you later."

Naruto nodded. "Good luck tomorrow! Love you, Sasuke!" He laughed.

The Uchiha gave a lazy wave until he saw Ino holding a Carry-Out box. "Oh, Sasuke-san!" She looked behind him to the grinned blond.

"Yamanaka-san," he greeted formally.

She just stood smiling. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets but that's when Naruto slung his arm around Sasuke's neck. "You didn't say I love you back, asshole."

Sasuke held down a snarl. "Dobe, this is my employer's assistant, Yamanaka-san."

Ino glanced between the two men, her smile wavered for a moment. "Ino Yamanaka," she extended her hand to the adorable blond.

He moved his arm from Sasuke. "Oi, Naruto Uzumaki!" He took her offered hand. His eyes fell on the blue scarf around her neck. "Hey, this is the same scarf I bought you, Sasuke? I guess it was a woman's scarf."

She giggled at Sasuke's annoyed face. "Well, I have to go. I'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow! Here's a pro-tip, show up an hour early."

"An hour?!" Naruto exclaimed for Sasuke.

She nodded. "She'll like you more," with that she said her goodbyes and left.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. It seemed like he would have more trouble with the mother than the kids.

::

Hinata had actually gotten off earlier than expected after telling her father about the Nanny business. Aisa and Hikari were off to sleep when Ino called her.

"Hello?"

_"Hinata, guess what I just found out tonight!"_ Her friend's excited voice came through the phone.

"What is it, Ino?"

_"So, I was wondering why would such a handsome guy like Sasuke want to work with kids even if he wasn't a real nanny, right?"_

"Right," sighed Hinata.

_"So I getting some food from Ichiraku's and I see Sasuke there with another guy! Blonde, blue eyes...a pretty male version of myself."_

Hinata padded downstairs to the kitchen as Ino continued.

_"At first I thought they were just friends until I overheard the man, Naruto, say he loved Sasuke! Then when Sasuke didn't say it back, he was upset and you could totally tell I was in the middle of a lovers quarrel."_

Hinata dug in the back of the refrigerator and smirked upon finding a cinnamon roll. Chouji was so good to her. "Yeah, Ino." She mumbled absently.

_"So then Naruto told me that he bought Sasuke the same scarf that I had on! I'm a woman, Hinata!"_

Hinata bit into the cold cinnamon roll. At this point she was too sugar deprived too care. "What are you saying?"

_"I'm saying, Sasuke is batting for the other team! You know, a girl's best friend! He and Naruto are lovers!"_

"Ino-"

_"He's gay. I knew it when I first saw him! What straight man do you know that would just want to deal with someone else's kids even with a paycheck!"_

Hinata chewed thoughtfully. "Ne, maybe.

_"Hmm, maybe? I'm going to make him my best friend,"_ Ino squealed. _"He won't know what hit'em!" _

"I'm sure," Hinata giggled at her friend. "Please be here an hour early tomorrow, I'll need your watchful eyes."

_"Sure, Hina! See ya later!" _

"See ya," Hinata hung up the phone and sighed. The young woman finished her treat and stared at nothing in general.

"Hinata-san," said woman jumped upon hearing her name. She turned to see her beloved chef, Chouji. "You're home early."

She nodded. "Hai. I am."

He took her empty plate. "Get some rest, Hinata."

She shook her head. "No, no, I got it." She extended her hand to receive the plate. They both noticed the way her hand was shaking.

Chouji has worked here since he and Hinata were just teenagers, when his father was still here. He knew everything about his current boss. "I said I got it, besides this is part of my job. I don't come to your office trying to take over, ne?"

Hinata smiled and closed her shaking hand. "Right. I'm sorry." She stood up slowly. "I just..."

"I know," he turned on the light above the sink. "Go to bed now." She nodded and obeyed. Chouji sighed softly. His boss was truly a nice woman to everyone in the house but she worked too hard.

"Much too hard," he mumbled.

.

.

.

The next morning, Hinata ran downstairs before the butler could make it. She was an Early Bird anyway. The Hyuuga opened the door. "Ino-" she paused seeing Sasuke in casual clothing.

"Good morning," he greeted.

She stood at the door with a confused face. "You are two hours early."

"I am. Should I come back?" It was that smug smirk on his face that had Ino's advice written all over it.

Hinata shook her head. "N-no," she stuttered. "Come in." She moved out the way to let him in. He instantly noticed Hinata's night attire, which included pokadotted pajama pants and a tank top.

This actually relaxed his nerves a bit. He childishly thought that the woman slept in silk suits and slippers.

The sight of barefooted toes, thin reading glasses and loose hair made her seem...not like an ice block.

She turned to him. "The kids are still asleep but..." He really caught her off guard with this one.

"It's fine." He replied. "I suppose this is perfect timing for the tour?"

Hinata nodded. "You're right," she pointed to her left. "This is the White Den. Nobody is EVER allowed in the White Den."

Sasuke looked through the glass double doors. "Why not?"

"I don't really know," she mumbled. Sasuke looked at her as if the woman had lost her mind. "I wasn't allowed as a child. Ano, this house is very old, redone, but old and this room has always been off limits. I'm still not allowed in there."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. _That is ridiculous_. She motioned him to follow her. At the end of the tour Sasuke counted ten rooms and eight bathrooms. "That is my office sometimes I work from home." Hinata pointed to the only oak colored door. "Across from my office is my room."

He nodded and followed her down the hall. "If you get the position then this is your room." She knocked lightly on the white door.

"My room?"

Hinata looked up at him. "Yes, your room. You will be staying with us," her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. "Oh, your boyfriend!"

Sasuke stepped back in confusion and slight disgust. "Boyfriend?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Ino said she saw you with him yesterday."

_Naruto wasn't...Oh! _Onyx eyes narrowed. "Ino..." He crossed his arms. "I'm not-"

"I shouldn't be in your business." Hinata cut him off. "But-"

The front door opened revealing the woman of subject. "Good morning, Hyuuga residents!" She shouted. Hinata and Sasuke looked at the happy blonde from the balcony.

Suddenly two doors opened and two very sleepy twins came out. "Aisa, Hikari." Hinata smiled.

Hikari rubbed her eyes. "Hi, mommy."

Aisa yawned. "Mornin-" he froze seeing Sasuke standing next to his mother. "Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Hikari squealed. "Sasu-Chan!" She jumped in the man's arms.

"Hikari," Hinata warned but her daughter was too busy talking about all the new games she thought of.

Aisa smiled happily. "Are we gonna keep him?"

Hinata ruffled his hair. "If he can keep up."

Hikari giggled. "Sasu-Chan, are you ready?"

Again how hard could it be?

::

After breakfast was when the challenge started. He had to make sure the twins took a bath, brushed their teeth, got dressed properly because Hikari had a habit of putting on Aisa's clothes.

Hikari ran around the house with one shoe because she wanted to see if Sasuke could catch her. Aisa had his shirt on backwards because he liked it that way.

The whole time Hinata and Ino watched from afar. Sasuke knew the twins weren't normally like this and figured Hinata told them to give him a hard time. Too bad for her, he was roommates with Naruto and Kiba for almost four years.

Hinata gasped when Sasuke walked back in kitchen with Aisa holding his hand and Hikari on his hip. "Finished." He smirked, although breathing hard.

Ino stood and examined each child carefully. "Hikari, open you mouth." She did slowly. Her little tongue was still pink. "No hint of candy," Ino turned to Hinata. "No bribery."

Hinata rolled her eyes. Hikari was the easy one. Ino squatted and checked Aisa. "Shoes tied nicely."

The boy smiled proudly. "Sasuke-kun taught me!"

Opal eyes clashed with onyx ones. "What did you do to them?"

"Was this the hardest it gets?" Sasuke put Hikari down.

Hinata strained a smile. It wasn't that she was upset that he was actually a good nanny without training or the fact that the kids liked him. It was that smirk that _every_ Uchiha apparently inherited. "We have a full day."

Hikari clapped her hands. "Tea party now?"

Sasuke raised a brow at Hinata. The heiress nodded and waved them off. Hinata gasped softly when Aisa hugged her. "Thank you..." He looked at her.

Hinata's eyes softened. Those eyes of his seemed greener as the days went on. She cupped the boy's face. "Aisa..."

"Ai-nii!" Hikari called from upstairs.

He grinned at his mother as she let him go. "Go play." She pushed him gently on the bottom. He blushed before running off. "Be careful!" She called after him.

Ino rested her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Have you made your decision?"

Opal eyes looked at the concerned blonde. "Tonight." She told her. "We'll see tonight."

::

Sasuke was a coffee type of man. Tea wasn't for him, especially when it was served in a tiny and yet highly decorated cup. When Hikari poured a drop of tea into the glass and grinned happily at him. "Pinkie out, Sasu-Chan!"

Onyx eyes looked over at the upset boy. "You deal with this?" questioned Sasuke.

Aisa nodded sadly. "She'll just cry if - if you don't." He pointed to his sister's quivering lip.

Sasuke stared at the cup that was much too small for his hands. Hikari crawled in his lap. "Sasu-Chan, like this!" She held it much like a princess would.

Sasuke picked the glass up with his thumb and index fingernails. "Cheers," he leaned forward to clink glasses with Aisa then back to Hikari.

"Cherries!" Hikari exclaimed back and drank her droplet of tea.

Aisa sat his mini cup down. "Let's play video games now!" He pointed the game system.

"That's cool with you?" He asked Hikari. She nodded and climbed off him lap. "Okay, just know I don't care if you're kids. I will beat you."

Aisa laughed. "No!" He ran over to grab his controller. They all sat on the floor. Hikari, of course, sat on his lap because she didn't like this game. Sasuke was surprised, these two were less of an headache than half an hour with Naruto.

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door that woke only Sasuke up. The twins were still sleeping soundly. The Uchiha yawned seeing Hinata moved across the messy room.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked softly as she stroked Aisa's head that was currently using Sasuke's knee as a pillow.

The man held down another yawn. "Yeah...but I lost twice." He motioned to the screen with 'Player 2 Loses' in bold.

Hinata furrowed her brows and spoke, "Do you really want this job?" He tried sitting straighter without waking Hikari. "I'm serious. You can't just walk away from them after the first few checks."

"I know that," he told her and closed his eyes. "But-"

"You can't." She repeated. "They are young but they understand."

Sasuke glanced over at Hinata as she took a sleeping Hikari from his chest into her lap. Sasuke was finally able to take a deep breath. "Do you like me?" He asked.

Her eyes snapped up at him. Sasuke cleared his throat. "As a Manny, I mean." He quickly added.

Hinata stroked Hikari's hair. "I suppose," mumbled Hinata. "I guess...ano, I..."

Sasuke moved to rest his elbow on the couch behind him. "Years of education, I'm sure you can speak."

Hinata's face was visibly turning red. "Forgive me," asked Hinata. "I guess I will hire you."

"Th-"

Both Aisa and Hikari woke up and with large smiles. "We're keeping him!?" Hikari gushed. Hinata nodded as her children tackled their new Manny.

Hinata clapped her hands. "Alright, time for dinner."

.

.

.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Ino. "I don't appreciate your lies," he snapped.

She blinked at him. "Lies? I just have observant eyes, Sasuke-san." She crossed her legs and chewed the pie Chouji prepared. Hinata and the kids were playing upstairs so Sasuke took this time to confront the blonde woman.

"I suggest you get them checked," he pushed his pie away. Sweets weren't for him either. "Naruto has been my friend since daycare. Nothing more."

She moved blonde bangs out from her face. "Explain your outfit?" She pointed to his boots, skinny jeans, black long sleeve shirt and blood red scarf. "Another gift from Naruto-kun?" Ino teased tugging at the fabric.

Sasuke's brow twitched slightly. "I am an Uchiha. I take pride in my appearance," he moved from the seat. "Besides Naruto-kun thought you were beautiful," he smirked and walked away.

Her turquoise eyes widened. "B-beautiful?! Sasuke-san, wait! Does he have a number?" She walked after him. "I was kidding, Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "I can get used to this."

"Sasu-Chan," Hikari stood in the hallway. "...ano, 'fore you go...can you tuck me in?" Her doe-like eyes were blurry with fatigue.

"Sure, kid." He replied and picked her up. Aisa poked his head out. Sasuke sighed. "You too?" The boy nodded. "Fine."

Hinata stood at Aisa's door as he put both of them to bed. Ino smiled at her friend. "I haven't seen this many smiles from you in a long time."

Hinata glanced over at the nosey woman. "I suppose."

Ino clasped Hinata's shoulders. "Go to sleep, Hina."

"But-"

"Sleep." She pushed the Hyuuga heiress down the hall.

Aisa had fallen asleep halfway through the story but Hikari was a fighter. "Did they - they live happily ever after?"

Sasuke sighed in relief as her eyes finally closed. "Yeah, they did."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Subtle, very subtle. I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know what you think! Until next time, Much love and chibi hugs!**


	3. PB& Jokes

Sasuke the Manny

Chapter 3: PB& Jokes

::

Sasuke never saw himself with children and maybe that's why he was open to dealing with other people's kids. Though no matter where they came from...it was all the same. "Sasu-Chan, I'm _hungry_!" Hikari whined.

Aisa crossed his arms. "We can't go in the kitchen!" He shouted from the floor. Hikari moved from her seat on the couch and leaned over, far too much for Sasuke so he put his leg out so the girl could hold onto.

He watched the girl stick her tongue out. Aisa repeated the action and Hikari cheeks puffed out. "Sasu... I'm hungry!" She pointed to her stomach.

The Uchiha sighed. "I guess I can make some sandwiches or somethin-" Hikari latched onto his neck before he could finish. Aisa glared at the two and went back to coloring. "Aren't you coming?" Sasuke asked putting Hikari over his shoulder.

His navy mop of hair shook. "You're gonna get in trouble."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch, trouble." He carried Hikari down the staircase and into the wide kitchen. After sitting the young Hyuuga on the island he opened the refrigerator. "You like tomatoes?"

She squealed and shook her head. "Nooo!"

He was still overwhelmed by all the food in here, despite his cooking skills which only included tomato sandwiches, BLTs, Soup, Salsa and... "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"Okay!"

Sasuke pulled out the grape jelly and closed the door. Now Sasuke didn't have many fears but when he saw a large chef holding a butcher knife while growling at him that managed to hide behind a refrigerator door.

Well...

"Who are you?" The chef demanded. "Why are you in my kitchen?"

Sasuke looked over at the flush-faced little girl. "Uchiha Sasuke, the new Manny." He replied smoothly. He wasn't a punk.

The man's dark eyes narrowed. "The...new Manny?" He questioned.

"Yeah-" then the chef pulled Sasuke into a bone crushing bear hug. All he heard was blood rushing to his ears, the man and Hikari's laughter.

When he finally let go, the jolly chef smiled. "I'm Chouji, the chef. The only person allowed to cook in the kitchen." He took the jelly jar out of Sasuke's hand.

"I thought you were gonna kill'em, Cho-Chan!" Hikari sighed in relief.

"You _knew_," Sasuke accused.

They both nodded. Aisa walked in coolly. "I told you," he said climbing into the chair.

_'These people are crazy,'_ Sasuke thought. He rubbed his arm and sat beside Aisa before pulling Hikari into his lap. "So, you specialize in sandwiches, Chouji-san."

The brunette chef chuckled and pointed his knife at the Manny. "I specialize in everything."

Sasuke huffed. There was nothing more humiliating than having another man make HIS sandwiches. There had to be more peanut butter than jelly. "I don't like sweets."

Chouji glanced up. "I wouldn't have guessed."

Sasuke's frown deepened. _'I going to kill Ino,'_ he thought darkly. After Chouji was done making the sandwiches, Sasuke ate his and knew why Hinata left him in charge of food.

Hikari looked up at her Manny's subtly pleased face. "I think Sasu-Chan's in loooove!" Aisa chorused 'ewww' but Sasuke couldn't deny his heart grew three sizes that day.

::

It took a lot for Hinata to be even mildly upset but some things set her off instantly. Harm to her kids, harm to her cinnamon rolls and harm to her job. Ino jumped instantly upon hearing the woman groan.

The other workers much have felt the darkening aura because the once friendly environment went rigid quickly. The blonde pushed open the translucent doors to see Hinata rubbing her temples in a calming manner.

"Everything okay?"

Hinata sighed. "Peachy," she rotated her wrists and began typing again. "Do I have any meetings?"

Ino shook her head. "Not for another hour," the blue eyed women bit her lip. "Maybe we should go out for frozen yogurt?"

Hinata let out a humored huff. "No thank you," she paused and looked at her friend with a small smile. "But thank you for the offer."

Ino melted a bit. That was her Hinata. She moved forward and sat in the vacant leather chair. "So, what's wrong? You're angry."

"Am not," Hinata protested.

"Your eyes are doing that creepy vein-protruding thing," countered the blond.

Hinata touched her face and blushed. "Simply a disor- w-wait, don't you have work to do?"

"My job is to take care of you," she smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt out. "What is it? Daddy Hyuuga?"

Hinata adjusted her reading glasses. "Just another company," Hinata's hands clenched and were placed in her lap. "Speaking to me as if I'm a child."

Ino grinned lightly. "Speaking of child or rather children..." She pressed. Hinata glanced up at her friend. While she loved the feisty woman, Ino loved gossip. "How's the Manny?"

"He's fine."

Ino lips curved even more. "So you like him?"

"Professionally, yes," Hinata rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Speaking of which, I need to be."

Ino flipped her ponytail from her shoulder. "Lunch break. We're having frozen yogurt, my treat."

Hinata smiled before shooing the woman away. She reached for a pen but opal eyes fell on the family photo that was placed beside them instead. Her hand wavered seeing him...

He was holding the twins. It was first time she really saw him smile. It was small but it meant so much...

"It's been three years," she reminded herself and swiftly picked up a blue pen. Though it felt like only a moment. With a simple hum, she was focused again.

::

Sasuke stood in the living room with the scariest face they've ever witnessed. "But Sasu-Chan!" Hikari held her arms out for him.

"Puppy eyes don't work with me," his voice was so cold, so distant. The maids stood in horror and watched the kids clean up their toys. "Life is hard. You may not always have maids, your mother or me chasing behind you."

One of the maids shook her head. "Uchiha-san, they are only five years ol-" her voice was cut off by his stone glare.

"You may clean as much as you want when I'm not around," he decided. "While I am around, I will teach them about life."

Aisa put his toy truck in the bin Sasuke brought downstairs. "You're being mean."

Sasuke chuckled inwardly. They thought this was mean? Naruto and Kiba had it much worst when they used to mess of the dorm. He pushed Naruto's face in old Ramen to train him not to leave trash everywhere.

"I am your Manny so-"

Aisa groaned. "So you protect-"

"And teach!" Hikari whined.

"And take care of us," they recited together. It sound like music to his ears.

Hearing the door open, they squealed with glee seeing Hinata walk through the door. Sasuke was almost irritated by her too. Always kicking off her shoes. If only she wasn't his boss...

"What's going on?" She walked into the living room and saw the maids looking frightened, the twins cleaning and Sasuke glaring with crossed arms. "You're making them clean?"

He nodded once. "I am."

Hinata just smiled at her pouting babies. "Wonderful," she said before turning away from them.

"Mommy!" They cried out.

::

Sasuke sat beside the bathtub as Aisa stared at his action figure. It was some dumb ninja from a show. "What's wrong, kid?"

The five year old looked up at him and shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled. Sasuke nodded accordingly. There was no need to pressure him. "Sasuke-kun..."

"What?"

His light eyes widened and fell back on the Orange ninja. "Nevermind..."

The Uchiha sighed and asked, "Don't you have soccer practice tomorrow?"

His smile stretched. "Yeah! Are you gonna come?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sasuke joked as Hikari ran in with her princess one-piece.

Hinata walked in after her. "I swear, I should put you on the track team." She picked the girl up.

"But mommy," she reached out for the Uchiha. "Sasu-Chan is gonna leave soon!"

Hinata pinched her little nose. "I'm starting to think you like Sasuke more than me."

Hikari gasped and hugged her mother. "Nooo!"

Aisa frowned. "Boys time, Kari!" He pointed.

His twin sister got visibly sad and clung onto Hinata. "You're poo," she held her nose. Hinata scolded her and walked out.

Sasuke watched Aisa face turn red. His cheeks were puffed out, eyes closed and arms crossed. "Hey," Sasuke called and leaned forward thumping the little boy on the forehead.

"Ow," the dark haired boy whined, holding his bruise.

"You're the big brother," he paused for a long moment. "Be nicer to your sister. She just - she just wanted to play." He cleared his throat.

The boy blushed lightly again. "...s-sorry."

Sasuke shrugged before silently helping him out of the tub, into night clothes and walked with him to his room but Aisa stopped in of Hikari's door. "Kari?"

"Mm?" She called.

Sasuke watched the little boy run in and hug his sister. A light smirk rested at his lips until Hinata appeared beside him. "Tomorrow makes a week."

He nodded absently. "Wait, already?"

Another smile graced her features. "It flies," she mumbled and shook her head. "Have you decided when you're moving in?"

"Tomorrow." He told her.

.

.

.

Naruto's face was pressed against the window. "This is a fancy ass neighborhood, Sasuke!" He snapped his fingers. "I beat they have elevators inside!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why would anyone-"

"Why would they not?!" Naruto cut him off. His grin spread even more reaching the mansion. Sasuke grabbed the blond's sleeve.

"Do not touch anything without permission. If you get me fired, I swear-"

Naruto snatched away and turned to the angry Uchiha. "I won't get you fired, asshole." His lips pouted. "Besides in retrospect, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have accidentally been mistaken for a nanny."

"Manny."

Azure eyes rolled and moved over to the blonde woman, Ino waving from the front door. Sasuke sighed. He wouldn't hear the end of this. Naruto opened the door and waved back. "Hello!"

Her eyes widened and smile softened. Naruto snickered and turned to Sasuke. "You think she likes me?"

Sasuke got out the car. "Never mind her. You're here to help."

The blond stretched his arms. "I wanna meet the kids!"

Sasuke rubbed his face in frustration. "They are asleep. It's early. You are literally the only person in Konoha excited right now." He snapped.

"Oi, Sasuke-san!" Ino walked over. "Hinata gave me the day off to help!" Then there's Ino.

_Or be nosey,_ Sasuke thought.

"You call your boss by her first name?" Naruto asked.

Ino waved dismissively. "She's my best friend." She clenched her fist. "Now let's unpack these boxes!"

Sasuke stood in front of her. "Not unpack. You are not unpacking anything, understood?"

She sighed. "Fine, fine."

After they finished bringing Sasuke's things upstairs, the twins were awake. Naruto squatted down to them. "Sasuke, look at them!" He grinned poking Hikari in the belly. "Tiny little things."

"Why are your ears so big?" Aisa asked.

Naruto cupped the side of his head. "Hey, my ears ain't big."

"And why do you have those kitty claws on your face?" Hikari squeezed his cheeks.

Naruto laughed. "Got into a fight with Sasuke's cat when we were kids."

Their eyes got big as they tuned into the story. "Reeeaallly?" They sang in unison.

"Yup, Sasuke's cat turned on him. Bit him on the arm, I tell you no lie! I jumped and pulled that joker off my friend and-"

Sasuke kicked the hyper-active blond over. "We found a stray cat on the street. He pulled its tail and it scratched him."

Naruto whined. "Ne, Sasuke! They thought I was cool!"

Ino helped him up. "I believe you, Naruto-san."

He chuckled and rubbed under his nose. "Heh, you know...no big deal." He mumbled sheepishly.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "After breakfast, I want everyone ready for soccer."

Hikari raised her hand. Sasuke nodded. "Um...ano, can I wear - wear my cheer stuff, Sasu-Chan?"

"Yea-"

Naruto fell over on his friend laughing. "_Sasu-Chan?!_ Oh boy, I gotta tell Kiba!" He clutched his stomach.

Hikari brows furrowed. "Don't be mean to my Sasu-Chan, Dumbo!" She pointed at Naruto.

Naruto gasped and held his ears. "My ears aren't big! Your eyes are huge!"

Hikari stuck her tongue out. Naruto returned the favor. Sasuke smacked Naruto on the neck. "She's a kid, Dumbo."

Naruto clasped his burning neck. Ino patted him on the back. Aisa simply shook his head. Hikari held her 'Sasu-Chan's' hand and marched into the kitchen like a little princess.

.

.

.

Sasuke realized that he hated Soccer Moms. They were too loud for his taste. He sat on the bleachers with Hikari as she sipped on her juice box...far away from the loud 30-40 year old women screaming at their kids.

Saturdays, Tuesday, Thursday mornings was soccer practice. Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings was ballet for Hikari.

He had everything schedule accordingly. Aisa was actually a team player for a rich kid. Hikari clapped and cheered him on. "Sasu-Chan, can I get another juice?" She asked sweetly.

Sasuke sighed and threw her over his shoulders. "Sasu-Chan!" She laughed playfully hitting his back. Now he had to go into Soccer Mom district.

"Are there any waters left?" Sasuke asked in general.

Hikari groaned. "But I want juice..." She pouted from his back.

All six women looked at him at the same time. He inwardly flinched as creepy smiles began. "You're Aisa-kun's nanny, right?"

"Manny," he corrected. "Yes. Water?" He put Hikari on the ground and held her hand tightly.

"Are you scared of the ladies, Sasu?" She whispered loudly. His eyes shot down to her. "Whaaat?"

"Awh!" They cooed and started touching him. "It's so hard to find a good man!"

"You seem so good with children!" Another squeezed his arms.

One rested a hand on his chest. "The Hyuuga are lucky to have such a gre-"

Sasuke looked over at Aisa kick the ball into the goal. Aisa jumped in the air and looked over. Sasuke have his a thumbs up. His pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"It's so sad what happened to their father," a red headed woman whispered. Sasuke felt Hikari's hold on his hand tighten.

"N-never - never mind, I'm no thirsty." She mumbled.

Sasuke glared at the woman and picked the girl up. "Old people are stupid," Sasuke moved farther away this time.

Hikari hugged him. "Like Dumbo?"

Sasuke huffed and watched Aisa have fun. "No, Dumbo wouldn't hurt you on purpose. People way older than me and Dumbo."

She nodded and turned her attention back to her brother. "Go, Ai-nii-kun!" She cheered. Sasuke nodded along and clapped.

Besides whatever happened is none of his business and frankly he was fine not knowing.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Slow romantic build, guys. I warn you of that now. I love how some of you are guessing and stuff but I'm not telling just yet. *-* Oh yeah...suspense! *fades into darkness***


	4. Cry Baby

Sasuke the Manny

Chapter 4: Cry Baby

::

Sasuke didn't exactly know what came over him but he woke up pretty early in the morning. That wasn't as strange as him having the urge to call his brother.

The Uchiha looked over at the clock and read: 4:03AM. He pushed himself up and grabbed his personal cell phone since Hinata gave him one strictly for calling her, any other emergency contact she listed.

He let out a breath and scrolled to the familiar number. His finger hovered over the 'Dial' button for a long moment before actually pressing it. Sasuke brought the phone to his ear and listened to empty ringing.

Voicemail.

_"You have reached Uchiha Itachi, ple-"_ Sasuke hung up and stared at the screen that was too bright for his eyes.

_That was stupid, _he concluded as the screen went blank.

Suddenly the phone lit up and vibrated in his hand. He was calling back. Sasuke bit his lip and slid over the 'Answer' button.

_"Sasuke? Is that you?"_ His brother's deep yet alarmed voice came through the phone.

Sasuke sighed. "Yo," he started. "It's me."

There was the sound of a sigh. _"How are you, brother?"_

Sasuke absently rubbed his left eye and yawned. "I call you at four in the morning and you don't sound at all tried."

There was shuffling. "_I am just leaving the office,"_ he explained.

"Long day then," Sasuke looked forward at the mirror opposite of his bed. "I'll let you g-"

_"No. I'm fine. It is good to hear from you, Sasuke."_ Itachi confessed. _"Are you okay? Is there a reason to call this late?"_

"No. It was on a whim."

_"A whim?"_ Itachi mused. _"Good to know you care."_

"Aa."

There was more shuffling and the sound of wind rushing by the phone. _"Are you by any chance interested in the job?"_

"No. I have a job."

_"A salesman is hardly sufficient."_

Sasuke was regretting this call. "Which is why I am no longer a salesmen."

_"Then what is your occupation?"_

Sasuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's none of your business, brother. I have a stable job isn't that what you wanted?"

There was a long pause, then the sound of a car starting up hummed in the background. Itachi cleared his throat. _"Yes. I must leave now."_

Sasuke squeezed his eyes close before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Aa."

_"Sasuke?" _Itachi added.

"Mm?"

_"Do call more often,"_ without giving him a chance to reply Itachi hung up. Sasuke tossed the phone to the end of the bed before getting up.

A walk would do him good.

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and shoes then headed out the door. The entire house was quiet save for the soft noise from the kitchen and vents. He walked down the staircase and bent to tie his shoes.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at the kitchen doorway at the Hyuuga heiress. Her hair was pinned up and she wore a black running suit. If he hadn't noticed her body before-

"What are you doing up this early?" She finished zipping up the jacket.

He stood. "Going for a walk," he told her. "The same as your self."

A smile formed. "I run." She corrected and walked pass him out the front door.

He pocketed his hands and jogged down the steps. "Tch, have fun with that." He gave a lazy wave. It was way too early in the morning to even think about walking besides...

His eyes lifted to the pale blue sky.

_...why miss this view,_ he thought.

He heard approaching footsteps that quickly passed him. Hinata was jogging in front of him which lead Sasuke to enjoy a completely different view. "Hyuuga-san," he called before she broke off into a sprint.

The woman looked back. "Huh?" She answered from the end of the street, still jogging in place.

"Can I join you?"

Her eyes widened for a moment, a smile then a nod. "If you can keep up." She have a final wave before moving ahead.

Sasuke tightened his shoes quickly before jogging towards her.

It started off innocent until they got competitive. Sasuke would jog forward, Hinata wouldn't have that so she'll jog forward until they were just racing back home.

Sasuke almost collapsed against the door. "I - win," he breathed as his boss tried catching her breath.

Her brows were knotted and lips parted. "I... Y-you cheated." She accused walking up to him.

The Uchiha tilted his head with a smirk. "Did - Did I?"

Her navy hair stuck to her face and jacket had long been tied around her waist. Sasuke managed somehow to keep his eyes on hers instead of her heaving chest. Hinata's face was flushed from exhausted.

This was a bad idea. She had to go to work in an hour. "Y-you did," she pressed, feeling incredibly light headed.

He noticed Hinata clutching her damp head. He reached forward to touch her shoulder. "Are you okay-" he was cut off as she fainted, luckily he caught her.

The Manny cursed under his breath, picked up his unconscious boss bridal style and rang the doorbell. Soon one of the maids, Amaye opened the door. "I... She fainted." Sasuke explained. "Call someone."

Amaye shook her head slowly. "No, no, Uchiha-san. Hyuuga-san tends to faint frequently."

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

The dark haired maid nodded. "Please take her upstairs. I will bring water."

He stared at the retreating form of the girl then down at the face of his boss. "Dammit," he mumbled as he carried the woman upstairs. "I'm taking care of three kids."

Upon arriving to her room, he placed her on the bed. Sweaty or not, that wasn't his problem. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before whispering a strange name.

"No," he corrected. "Sasuke."

Her opal eyes squeezed. "Ah, Sasuke..." She sat up and repeated his name and paused. "S-Sasuke?!" Her face turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Yes?" He watched as the once business woman turned into a blushing school girl.

"I... I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't h-have pushed myself."

Sasuke waved it off dismissively. "You should warn your new employees of your fainting fits."

She nodded and apologized again. Why did it seem like he was her boss? Hinata looked up at the stoic male then to Amaye standing outside her door. "Come in," Hinata beckoned.

Amaye handed her boss a glass of water. "Hyuuga-san, you should know better! I'll have to tell Chouji-san about this."

Sasuke watched in disbelief as this younger woman scolded Hinata. Hinata nodded like a stubborn child. "I'm fine." She assured the girl. The Hyuuga heiress looked at the time of her nightstand and jumped up - again.

"Hyuuga-san!" Amaye called as the woman ran into the bathroom. "She works so hard," she mumbled before turning the confused Manny. "Uchiha-san, we should leave now."

He nodded absently and followed the girl out. His boss was a strange woman, he figured it was because of her last name. Hikari and Aisa ran out of their rooms with excitement.

"Ew, Sasu-Chan," Hikari ran into his arms. "You smell like puppies!" She gagged playfully.

Aisa stepped away. "You do stink."

Sasuke nodded sarcastically. "Good morning twins," he all but dropped Hikari on Aisa and marched to his shower.

Hikari giggled and grabbed her brother's hand. "I think we - we made him sad?" Aisa just shrugged and followed his hyper-active sister.

::

Aisa would prove to be a prodigy, Sasuke was almost sure. It ran in his Hyuuga blood. It was clear he didn't have to work hard to be good at anything. The boy would be gifted one day.

Hikari not so much.

Sasuke asked her if Hinata made her join ballet and Hikari gave him a bright smile. "Nope. I told her I wanna be a real good ballerina! I can do it too! Wanna see, Sasu-Chan!" She threw up her arms in happiness.

He was about to decline until Aisa ruffled his sister's hair. "I want to see, Kari." After she ran to change with the help of a maid Aisa sighed. "She'll just cry, you know."

Sasuke hated ballet. There was nothing he liked about it besides the order and elegance.

When Hikari presented herself in front of them, she smiled and started her routine. Sasuke didn't know much about the dance but he knew one shouldn't look sick and stiff. The girl twirled in her tutu but trip over her foot. Sasuke wasn't fast enough to catch her before her head hit the floor.

Aisa and Sasuke stayed deadly silent. Hikari slowly lifted her hit up revealing rug burn on her forehead. Large lilac eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered.

The boys just watched her and she watched them. For a long time Sasuke didn't think she was going to cry, really. It really looked like she would be fine.

"Hikari..." He whispered. He messed up.

At hearing her name the girl made the loudest cry Sasuke ever heard. Tears streamed down her heated face. Sasuke almost freaked out thinking Aisa would enjoy in. Didn't twins feel each other's pain but the boy stayed quiet.

Sasuke reached and picked up the sobbing girl. Above all else he hated women crying and Naruto. He hated Naruto crying most of all. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a comforter. "How-"

He looked over to see Aisa walking away. _That little traitor,_ Sasuke thought bitterly. Hikari buried her face in his shirt and continued to cry. "Does...it hurt?"

"N-no," came her muffled response.

"Why the fu-" he cleared his throat. "Why are you crying?" He pulled her away to see her hot red face.

"C-cause...cause," she sniffed. "Cause I em-em...berry-ahs myself!" She rubbed her nose and dropped her head lower.

"Em-berry-ahs?" He repeated. "Embarrassed? You were embarrassed." She nodded and hide in his chest. "Tch, why?"

"Ai-nii and - and you," she turned her head to speak.

"You're fine," he tried. This was not his thing. If it was Aisa then he could make up a 'real men aren't afraid to get bruises' but it was Hikari. The girl probably thought 'Princesses are perfect.'

"I r-really like ballet, Sasu," she confessed to him. "Mommy s-said I don't have - have to be the best."

"She's right."

Hikari curled up to him. "But... I wanna be," she clutched onto his shirt. "I..."

"Go to sleep, Hikari." He sighed. Her breathing slowed and he knew she was trying to fight it. It didn't take another minute for her to pass out completely. The Uchiha picked the little girl up and carried her to bed.

Aisa was waiting by the door. "She's sleep?"

"No thanks to you," Sasuke thumped him on the nose. The boy yelped and clutched his face. "Why is she into dance?" Sasuke knocked on the boy's head.

The navy haired boy huffed and tried pushing Sasuke away. "Eh, mama was," he jumped on the man's leg. Sasuke walked into the next room with Aisa latched onto his leg. "She told us."

Sasuke smirked against his wishes. Hinata in a leotard? Well...

Aisa watched his Manny face curiously. "Sasuke-kun?" He removed himself and stood back far enough to the onyx eyed man. "Do..." His eyes darted away. "D-do..." He trailed off. "Never mind."

Sasuke picked the kid up. "Either you spit it out or stop doing that." Aisa feet dangled from the ground as he glared at the older man. Sasuke put him down with a sigh. "Her ballet practice is in an hour, go tell Chouji to make snacks."

Aisa nodded and ran out the room.

::

Apparently all parents and guardians had to stay in what the teacher called 'The Mirror Room' where they can see the dancers but the dancers can't see them.

Sasuke and Aisa sat off to the side as the parents crowded the mirror space. Aisa was coloring as usual and Sasuke sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Sasuke liked to believe he had a Stupidity Radar, at one point he thought Kiba and Naruto broke it but no... It was still perfectly intact. His radar was going off as an older man sat down.

His own scowl matched Sasuke as he looked at his daughter, Sasuke assumed, dancing. The Uchiha's eyelids lifted slowly seeing the guy lend forward to look at Aisa. "Do you need help?" Sasuke strained.

The man shook his head. "I'm just surprised there's a kid in this day and time that rather color than text." He chuckled and sat back. "I'm Hiro and you're a good father I see," he leaned over to nudge Sasuke with his shoulder.

"I'm the Manny," he corrected. Aisa wasn't paying attention to this idiot anyway.

The light smirk that played on Hiro's face sank into a frown. "Isn't that a woman's occupation?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Depends if you live in the stone age."

Before Hiro could speak Aisa did, "You like it?" He showed Sasuke the picture of a blue lion and green sky.

"Rad." Sasuke ruffled his hair. Aisa giggled against his will and blushed for it. Sasuke nodded. "I'm moving forward to watch your sister. Don't talk to anyone," he motioned to Hiro.

"Kay, Sasuke." Aisa went back to coloring.

The Uchiha moved smoothly to a vacant spot. Hikari was bouncing more than dancing but she seemed to be having the most fun. Her smile fell when a girl in front of her did. Hikari helped the girl without hesitation.

The teacher spot the music and a woman beside him ran in the dancing area. Sasuke looked back to see Aisa still coloring. "Ai, let's go."

The boy sadly put his crayons up and followed Sasuke. Turns out the girl hurt her foot...but Hikari was crying. Sasuke held onto Aisa since he had a habit of walking away when his sister started crying.

"Why are you crying now?"

The girl tried wiping her face but tears kept falling. "Be-be-cause," her lip quivered. "S-she's hurt!"

Sasuke sighed. "Was she your friend?" Hikari shook her head. "So...you're crying because a girl you don't know hurt her toe."

"Fooooot!" Hikari corrected and lifted her leg. Tears still spilling over her cheeks. Sasuke knew all it was her being tired.

"It's time for a nap," Sasuke decided. Hikari went spineless and fell to the floor. Aisa simply turned away from the ordeal. His sister was a drama queen.

Sasuke picked the crying ball of Goo from the floor and put her over his shoulder. Aisa followed closely behind.

::

"Sasu," Hikari called from her car seat. He grunted in response. "I... I'm sowwy." She apologized.

"Aa."

She poked her index fingers together seeing him look at her from the rear-view mirror. "A-Are you mad?" Her voice was so small.

"Nah," he answered. "Do **not** do it again though." He demanded.

Her eyes widened at his hardened glaze and nodded. Hikari looked at her brother, who didn't do anything wrong, freezing at his tone. "Y-yes sir," they squeaked out.

Sasuke drummed his fingers against the wheel. "When we get home I want you both to eat and take your naps."

"Yes sir," they repeated.

Sasuke brows dipped. Had he just called their house his home? Well, he was living there. No matter.

Arriving home, both of them fell asleep. Sasuke managed to carry both inside safely. It was decided then when Aisa latched onto his shirt, Hikari buried her face in his chest and the staff smiled at him.

This was kinda his home now.

::

Hinata kicked off her shoes and walked upstairs. The twins were fast asleep. She had missed dinner and they would be upset with her only because she forgot to tell everyone she would be working late.

It didn't matter. Tomorrow was Sunday, it was her only off days. She walked to Sasuke's room to let him know about Sunday also being his off day. She knocked at the door. "Sasuke-san."

A moment later the door opened revealing Sasuke trying to finish putting on a shirt. Her cheeks warmed. "I... You're off tomorrow."

"I know," he smoothed the wrinkles from the shirt. "I'm going to my friend's for the night. I was actually waiting until you got home."

"Oh..." She mumbled. "Do the twins know?"

He nodded and opened the door to let her in. Hinata followed him and was amazed how the whole room smelt...manly? Was that the smell? Cologne and after shave?

He walked to dresser and picked up something. "I told them I'll be back Sunday night or Monday morning before they wake up."

Hinata kept her sweaty palms behind her back. "How did they take it?"

Sasuke folded a shirt. "Hikari just whined but Aisa," he paused and looked at heiress. "He hugged me and after that they to sleep."

"Ah," she smiled. Sasuke stared at the woman longer than he realized. She had discarded the blazer and was left with a plum blouse and black knee-length skirt. Her hair was bone straight down her back but the fly always and darkening lines under her eyes was the only evidence she was tired.

"W-what?" She stepped back.

He blinked. "Excuse me. My eyes just process things-," he shook his head. "Uchiha thing." He concluded.

"Oh," Hinata clasped her hands. "Well, have a wonderful time."

"Aa." He replied as the woman left his room. Sasuke shook his head. "_Uchiha thing?_ Get it together," he scolded himself.

Hinata walked down the hall to her room. "Stupid," she whispered to herself.

::

**Author Note: Woo... They are so awkward I love it. **


	5. Toy Cars

Sasuke the Manny

Chapter 5: Toy Cars

::

Naruto handed his friend a beer and plopped down on the couch. The blond groaned loudly, stretched out and glanced over at the Uchiha. "You know this place has a damn curfew," Naruto started. "I had to race down-"

"Does it really matter," Sasuke cut in. "Do you really care?"

Azure eyes blinked twice then a loose shrug. "Yeah, you're right." He grinned and opened his drink. "How's being a Manny?"

"Fine." Sasuke leaned forward placing his untouched beer on the messy coffee table. "I thought I told you to clean up when I come over?"

Naruto raised his hands. "Biiiitch," he drug out. "I pay the bills around here. If I want my boxers on the counter then so damn be it."

Sasuke's heated glared didn't waver. "Clean the Hell up," he stood. "I'm going to sleep."

Naruto grumbled before snatching an empty Ramen cup. "Dude, you could have slept at the Hyuuga's place."

Without turning to him, Sasuke scoffed. "Your point?"

"Why did you come over if you didn't plan to hang? You never get any time now."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "Are you jealous, Naruto? Of toddlers?"

The blond's lip trembled. "They called me hurtful names!" He pointed. "You let the-"

"Your ears aren't big," Sasuke shifted the suitcase in his hand.

"Really?"

"They are huge," corrected the Uchiha. "When I wake up this place better to clean, idiot."

Naruto whined and threw a bottle cap at Sasuke's head. The Uchiha moved out the way at the last moment. "You're the devil." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke scoffed again and walked into the guest room. Naruto had managed to make him upset within seconds. "Idiot," Sasuke sat on the made bed.

He cleaned up.

"I cleaned up," Naruto shouted from the other side of the door. "You should be thankful, bastard!"

Sasuke laid down. "Thanks."

Naruto peeped in and cooed. "Goodnight Sasu-Chan!"

Sasuke then threw a pillow at the blond's face.

::

"Ooooooh," Kiba swung his arm around the Uchiha's neck. "Sasuke, look at you!" He gave the tired man a grin.

"It's too damn early," Sasuke mumbled. Dark bags hung from his eyes, hair was a complete mess and his outfit included an old Konoha University hoodie with dark blue sweat pants.

While the other young men were in similar outfits, they seemed to be on top of the world. "Aren't you used to being up this early?" Naruto sat down at the table with their orders.

It was three in the morning. They were eating hamburgers...at three in the fucking morning. Onyx eyes couldn't even muster a decent glare. No matter how much will power Sasuke had Naruto always managed to set him up. Goodness, and don't let Kiba be with him.

"No." He slowly unwrapped his burger.

Kiba was chewing like an animal. "Those kids got you messed up! You just to be able to hang with us."

Naruto nodded practically swallowing his fries. "Yeah! You used to wake me up!"

Sasuke yawned again and pushed away the fast food. Chouji's delicious creations was worth fasting for. He sipped on his water as the two men ate. "If your apartment complex has a curfew how will we get back in."

Naruto's chewing slowed. "Shit..."

Kiba damn near howled. "I guess you idiots can come to my house."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Still stay with your mom, Inuzuka?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed until Naruto jumped in. "Nah, he stays with his sister, right?" Kiba nodded sarcastically before smacking Naruto in the head.

Naruto punched Kiba in the arm, Kiba returned it. Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Will you two stop it..."

"But Sasuke-"

"Aisa. Hik-," he snapped but stopped abruptly. Both Naruto and Kiba froze before identical grins grew. Sasuke shook his head. "Sorry."

Naruto rest his chin on his palm. "You care about those kids, don't you? More than just a job."

Sasuke scratched the back of his ear and spoke, "They can be contagious."

Kiba stole the Uchiha's fry. "That didn't really answer the question..." He mumbled filling his mouth.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. That marked the end of that conversation.

What would happen as the twin grow up? At some point they won't need him, right? He would be out of a fairly easy job? How would he be as father of children of his own, on the chance he slipped up with some girl?

The whole idea was crazy.

The Uchiha realized he was chewing on his straw. "Ah Hell." He mumbled. "Can we go?"

.

.

.

Hinata smiled and picked up Hikari just as Aisa jumped on her back. "Mommy, you missed dinner!" Hikari pointed out that early morning.

"I did. I'm sorry," she kissed the girl on the nose.

Aisa held onto her back and smiled, "What are we gonna do today?" Hinata managed to moved the boy to her front. It was good to see him smiling so happily.

"I don't know," she tapped her chin. "First, we must eat breakfast," they latched onto her legs. She moved slowly and laughed. "Okay, okay...then we can go for ice cream," she mused more to herself.

Aisa pouted and started. "Sasuke-kun never gives us ice cream-"

"-cause he no like sweets, Ai!" Hikari defended her Manny.

Hinata put her hands on her hips. "I'm not Sasuke, I'm your mommy." She nodded matter-of-factly. "No talk of Sasuke, okay?"

"Okaaay!" They sang.

Hinata crossed her arms. "Let's match today!" Hikari squealed and Aisa deflated. They were always making him match.

Hinata ruffled his hair. "You won't look like a girl, Aisa." She promised.

::

Aisa crossed his arms, feeling betrayed. Hikari had on a blue, white and pink plaided dress with white Converses' whereas he had on the matching shirt, shoes and jeans.

Hinata had on the same outfit as him.

"Mama, why aren't you wearing Hikari's dress!" He pointed. Hinata squatted and brushed his unruly navy mop. "I can't look like you!"

Hinata pinched his cheek. "You are me."

"Moooooommy," Hikari came in crying pointing the tangled rubber band in her hair. "Ooowwiiee!" Hinata grabbed Aisa before he could run away.

"Stay." Hinata told him as she went to help her daughter. "You get into the strangest situations. I wonder how Sasuke manages-" Her children jumped on her.

"You lose, mommy!" They laughed. "You said his name!"

She smiled. "I lose."

::

Hinata carried Hikari on her hip and Aisa held her hand as they walked to the ice cream parlor. Someone people whispered as they pass others cooed at them.

"That is so cute," an older woman stopped them.

Both kids hid their faces in embarrassment. Hinata nodded. "T-thank you." She allowed Hikari to climb down. "Hold your brother's hand."

Aisa took his sister's hand without protest as they continued there walk. Aisa turned his head to the familiar voice across the street. "Dumbo?"

Hikari turned upon hearing her brother and looked across the street and up ahead was Naruto, Sasuke and another man. "Sasu-Chan!" She squealed.

::

Sasuke frowned. "Did you hear something?" He asked the boys.

Naruto shrugged. "Nah."

Kiba stuck a finger in his ear. "Nah man-"

"Sasu-Chan!" Sasuke heard again and looked across the street only to find Hikari running across. "Wait, Sasu-Chan!"

Everything moved in slow motion for him. Hikari's outstretched hands and smile, Hinata's worried eyes and scream, and just barely he saw Aisa freeze. The Uchiha felt a jolt move through his body and pushed his friends out the way.

A silver SUV was heading down the road as he scooped the girl in his arms and braced for impact.

"Get out the way, asshole!" A guy shouted. "You're not superman!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and realized he was still in the middle of the road. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke carried her back to Hinata. "Hikari!" Hinata cried out and snatched her up. "What were you thinking!"

Lilac eyes widened. "Mom-"

Sasuke bit his thumb to keep the raging emotions down. He thought... She could have...

"I sowwy!" Hikari cried holding her burning hand.

Aisa was breathing heavily, large lilac tinted eyes were watering but he wasn't looking at his sister but at the rushing cars. Sasuke squatted in front of him.

He was a step from hyperventilating. Sasuke put a hand over the boy's racing heart. "Aisa, calm down."

He was still gasping for air. Sasuke pulled the boy against his chest. The breathing turned into pained sobs. Sasuke hid Aisa face from view. The boy had too much pride to be so young.

Hinata was still scolding Hikari. Sasuke touched the mother's shoulder. "Hyuuga-"

"Hikari, you can't do that!" Hinata repeated. "You just can't!"

Sasuke pulled the woman away. "She didn't know. Stop it."

Naruto and Kiba crossed over. Hikari ran in Naruto's arms. The blond held the crying girl. "Dumbo..." She sobbed in his shirt. Naruto glared at Kiba daring him to say anything.

"Kiba," Sasuke called. "Take him."

"M-me?" Kiba whispered.

"Yes, you." He snapped and gave Aisa away. Kiba stiffly moved back towards Naruto. Sasuke looked at the petite woman. "Come on," he took her a bit down the sidewalk.

Hinata ran a trembling hand through her hair. "She... She could have gotten hit o-or killed..." Her eyes held his in a tight grip. "I could have lost..."

"But you didn't." He took her shoulders. "Stop before you faint - again."

Her eyes closed for several long moments and took five deep breaths. "Sasuke...you were willing to get hit for my baby," Sasuke stiffened when his boss hugged him. "Thank you so very much."

He awkwardly patted her head.

She jumped away from him with a burning blush. "I'm sorry! That was..." She shook her head. "I forgot f-for a moment and..."

He watched the heiress turn into a fumbling fool. "Just calm down," he put his hand on her head.

Hinata wiped sweaty hands on her jeans."I should," she motioned behind them. "I should go retrieve my k-kids and let you go back-"

"Nah, I'm coming home early." He decided and walked towards the kids...and the twins. Hinata sighed and nodded. She could use his calming effect he had on kids.

Home.

.

.

.

Ino busted through the door. "Where is she?!" The blonde woman walking in the living room and pulled Hikari in her arms.

"Auuuunty," Hikari giggled before wrapping her arms around Ino. Hinata stood and walked over to her friend.

"Where's-" she paused seeing Sasuke and Aisa watching a movie on laptop, sharing earphones. "That's cute," Ino nudged Hinata.

Hinata shrugged. "I guess..."

Ino put Hikari down and pulled the heiress into the kitchen. "I need all the details," she whispered.

Hinata wrung her hands. "Hikari got excited when she saw him and ran across the street-" Hinata fanned her eyes and let out a breath. "A-and..." She covered her face. "He r-ran out there, pulled her into his chest and left his back to the car!"

Turquoise eyes widened. "W-what? Metrosexual Uchiha..."

Hinata nodded. "He saved her."

Ino shook her head. "Then why are you crying," the blonde asked. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I - I couldn't do anything..." Hinata balled shaky fist in her lap. "I w-wouldn't have made it."

Ino smiled and moved navy tresses out of her friend's face. "You didn't have to. You hired someone to watch and protect them," she giggled. "I do believe I deserve some thanks for picking a good one."

Hinata gave a dry laugh. "What ever would I do without you?"

The blue eyed woman stood and shrugged. "Who knows, baby. Who knows."

Hinata shook her head as the blonde strutted away. She put her head on the cool counter and took a deep breath. Work. She had to work tomorrow. Work pushed all the bad thoughts away.

"...tomorrow," she rubbed her temples.

"Mommy?"

Hinata turned at the sound of Aisa. He yawned and held his brown teddy bear by the paw. "Yes, Ai?"

"Is Sasuke-kun like - like a Superhero now?"

Hinata smiled. "Oh Ai..." She walked towards him and squatted down.

"Cause - Cause I was watching the Avengers and they are super too." Hinata decided to sit in front of him as he played in her hair. "And t-they save people."

"They do."

He ran little hands through her hair with sleepy happiness. "Mama..." He pressed his forehead against her.

"Mm."

"D-do you think Sasuke-kun could've saved daddy?"

Her eyes widened. "Ai..." He cupped his mother's face.

"D-do you think? Do you?" He asked again. Hinata wrapped her arms around his little body as he cried into her shirt. "I want him ba-back..." He clutched onto her shirt. "I w-wa-want him back, please."

She held him closer. "Aisa..."

"I'll be good! I've b-been real good!" Hinata closed her eyes until he cried himself to sleep. "I want... I want my daddy."

Hinata nodded. "I... I do too."

::

Sasuke pressed himself and Hikari to the wall outside the kitchen. He half expected Hikari to cry as well. "Sasu-Chan, I'm sleepy." She just mumbled. "Can you tuck me in?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sure."

Later that night, Aisa pretended nothing happened. He was just as happy as he could act and Hikari didn't say anything about it.

"Alright, go to sleep." He gave a lazy wave and exited the room. Even though they had separate rooms, Hikari always slept with her brother.

Sasuke shrugged and thought, _I guess its a twin thing. _

::

In the middle of the night, a knock at the door startled Sasuke out of his sleep. Blurry eyes read: 2:49AM.

"What the..." He yawned and padded to the door. Opening the door Hikari stood there with a purple blanket wrapped around her. "What?" He asked.

"Hey." She looked down at her wiggling toes.

"What do you want, Hikari." He gave a nasal sigh.

Lilac eyes widened and fell again. "I had a bad - bad dream," she confessed.

"And?"

"And...c-can I sleep with you! Please, Sasu-Chan! Pretty please!" She danced on her tip-toes.

"I don't think your mother would like that," Sasuke yawned again.

"I don't wanna wake her," Hikari slipped pass his legs. The Uchiha turned around and sighed again. Leaving the door open, he almost tossed the girl in bed and turned on his side.

"Go to sleep, Hikari."

Hikari climbed over him with much struggle. "_Saaaasu-chan..._" She moved his arms out the ways but the man rolled on his back. "Sasu," she warned.

"Tch," he grunted and let her lay on his chest. "Weirdo."

She giggled lightly. "Sasu..."

"Mm."

"I...I c-can't 'member..."

He moved an arm over his eyes. "Remember what?"

He could feel her heart thumping faster. "...my daddy. I c-can't 'member him. Ai-nii can..."

Sasuke took a deep breath. What could he say? There was nothing he could possibly say to a five year. "Hikari, go to sleep."

"I c-can only 'member you now..."

Sasuke didn't expect his stomach to sink at the words. "Un." He grunted.

"I'm kay with that," there was a pause maybe she had fallen asleep. "Please, please don't tell Ai..."

"Okay."

"Kay."

It wasn't until an hour later Aisa joined them without a word. Sasuke nodded and Aisa returned the gesture before going back to sleep.

Too bad Sasuke couldn't go to sleep with he tried.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Damn, I need not mean for this- Oi, never mind! More clues but no answers! It'll be back to the fluff next chapter! Hikari reminds me of my cousin! Until next time, let me know!**


	6. The 'Mine' Complex

Sasuke the Manny

Chapter 6: The 'Mine' Complex

::

It had been a week since that day, since the could-have-been car accident, Aisa's breakdown and Hikari's confession...everything had begun to get back to normal.

That is...

"Oh, he _is_ pretty," Sasuke's eyes snapped open to see chocolate ones hovering over him. "Ino said you were cute but... I wanted to be the judge of that."

Inwardly, Sasuke had been terrified to see a random woman so close that his heart was beating in his ears but on the outside he seemed calm.

"Who-"

The woman held his face and turned it more towards her. "My heavens...strong jaw line," her thumb ran over his chin. "Very slight cleft...perfect pointed nose."

A smile was made when her fingers violated his hair. "Beautiful ebony hair that match your eyes, are those contacts?" Her fingers pried his eyes wider.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Who _are_ you?" He hissed.

"And you're strong? Are you married?" She shook her head. "No, no... Kami, are you into guys? I believe Ino said somethin-"

"I love this smell!"

Sasuke's head snapped to the second woman smelling his cologne. "Who are you?!" His patience was shot.

The second woman smirked revealing the same opal eyes as Hinata. "I'm Hanabi, Hinata's younger - beautiful sister."

"Tenten," the crazy one introduced herself. "Hinata's cousin-in-law."

He removed his hands from her wrist and rubbed his eyes. Too many women...there were just too many loud women. "Can you leave?"

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"Both," Sasuke almost growled.

Tenten smiled and walked to Hanabi. "He is so cute...come on, let's go get the twins."

Hanabi sprayed his cologne in the air. "Delicious."

Sasuke listened for the door to close and fell back on his pillow. Was Hinata the only sane one? Why was her family here any-

Onyx eyes jolted open again. "Are there more?" He mumbled and threw on a cardigan. He walked down the hall and the twins were gone.

He was tempted to check Hinata's room but rejected the idea and headed downstairs. The Uchiha froze at the threshold of the kitchen seeing Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Hanabi, the twins and Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Sasu-Chan!" Hikari giggled.

Hinata turned to her father. "Tou-san, this is Sasuke," she hesitated to reveal his last name. "The twins Manny."

Cold opal eyes lifted from his plate. "A man taking care of your children?" He asked. Hinata visibly flinched at his tone.

"He has been very capable." Hinata defended him smoothly. "The twins love him."

The older man huffed. "Love."

"Sasu-Chan!" Hikari, the only one that actually invited him inside, climbed from her seat and padded over to him. "I save you some bacon!" She grabbed his hand.

Chouji chuckled and clasped Sasuke's shoulder. "Hikari-hime, Sasuke has to come with me."

The girl pouted and went back to her seat. Chouji bowed at Hiashi pulling Sasuke down with him. "Excuse us," he pulled the man into a hall that Sasuke didn't know existed.

Chouji led him to a second door and opened it, revealing a dining room with the other staff sitting around chatting. "What?" Sasuke finally asked.

"When Hiashi is here," he sighed and rubbed his temples. "In his eyes you are staff therefore you don't eat with the family as we normally would."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Whatever, why don't I know about this place?"

Amaye walked up to them. "We are simply the help."

"Am I not?" Sasuke asked.

She smiled at him and Chouji nodded. "You're different, Uchiha-san. You take care of the kids," Amaye explained.

"Do you not?"

"It's not technically our job," She shrugged. "Your job is to solely take care of them. So you're always with them and they never need to come here so you don't either."

He closed his eyes. "Tch, is there a way back upstairs."

Chouji lead him across the dining room. It had a more comforting feel to it than the main dining room. "You shouldn't feel too bad about Hiashi."

"I am an Uchiha," Sasuke reminded the taller chef. "Nothing is new to me."

Chouji gave him a pat on the back. "I forget you are an Uchiha!" Sasuke wouldn't admit his back was stinging. "I'm not one for gossip-"

"And you shouldn't be," Sasuke already knew where this was going.

"Yeah, well what did happen to the Diamond Family that the Uchiha were?"

Sasuke scoffed at the words. "We were more coal," they opened the next door that led them behind the stairs.

"But-"

"Good talk." Sasuke yawned and walked back upstairs.

::

Sasuke had been in his room for hours...because of that man. The Hyuuga Head. His head kept snapping to the door at any sound because he thought Hikari or Aisa would sneak in.

Nope.

He had opted to reading a book but the words were just blurs. Then the Heavens shined upon him and his door was knocked on. "Come in," he called.

It was... It was Hinata. Sasuke closed his book as she entered the room. He watched her moved around his bed and sit in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Her eyes were as serious as a soft bunny. Hinata...as a bunny? Sasuke reigned in his perverted thoughts. She rested her hands at on her knees. "I -don't know."

"I didn't think so."

"Maybe you could take the day off?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Your dad?"

"No!" She raised her hand. "No," it curled into a fist and fell back to her lap. "The twins will busy with him all day so there's no reason to just sit around."

"Are you not enjoying Daddy-Daughter time?"

He immediately regreted saying that as a soft smile curved into her cheeks. "Do as you wish, Sasuke." She stood.

"Hyuuga-san," he took her wrist. She turned to him slowly. "You should rest, makeup won't be able to hide your exhaustion."

Her lips parted. "I..."

He let go. "You should see if your father will allow it or work from home," the Uchiha sat down again. "Your health is important."

She held the wrist that was once in his grasp. "I - I will make arrangements."

He nodded and picked up his book. "You look better without makeup."

Hinata touched her face as she walked to the door. It was a thin layer, just to even out her color. He noticed without fail. She stopped. "Sasuke-san," she called over her shoulder.

"Mm."

"Your book is still upside down," with that she left him alone. Sasuke frowned.

"Great Sasuke, just great." He grumbled.

::

"He was so boring!" Hanabi stretched out of the couch.

"Hanabi, be respectful," Hinata brushed Hikari's hair.

"But mama, he is like ka-trill-billion years old!" Hikari agreed with her aunt.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke snapped at Ino.

"Sasuke, I apologize!" She trailed behind him.

Hinata looked up at Tenten. The woman sighed. "Ino is playing twenty-one questions and they all involve that Naruto guy."

"Dumbo!" Aisa corrected from her side.

"Last question!" Ino shouted from upstairs. "Sasuke! Sasuke, come on!" She knocked on his door. "It was a simple question!"

Hinata laughed at Hikari's upset face. "Aunty-Ino, stop messing with him!" She ran up the stairs.

Tenten leaned towards the Hyuuga heiress. "So, what's the deal?"

Hanabi nodded at the question. "Yeah, Hina. Do you- Mmm," she winked. "With you know who?"

"Hanabi, please!" Hinata hissed and glanced at Aisa playing on Tenten's phone. "And no."

"Then why are you blushing?" Hanabi crawled to her sister. "I wouldn't blame you."

Tenten moved to the floor and grinned. "Who could?"

"E-eh!" Hinata face could melt metal at this rate."Ai-kun ...attack." The boy put the phone down and jumped on Hanabi's back.

The younger woman laughed. "You can't treat them like dogs!" Hanabi pulled the boy from her. "Alright, squirt."

"Sasuke-kun says I'm a man!"

Hanabi pinched his nose. "I got some bad news for you-"

"It's orange," Sasuke mumbled following the blonde down the stairs with Hikari on his hip. "He used to wear the same orange jump suit all through college."

"He is so savvy!" She cooed. "You think you can...maybe arrange-"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha placed Hikari in front of her mother before sitting on the couch. Ino plopped down beside him. "You are making it hard to be your friend, ya know."

Sasuke didn't reply. Tenten and Hanabi surrounded him and began to poke and tug. Hinata smiled lightly. "Please don't hurt him."

Hanabi draped her arms around him. "Oh, Hina... I won't hurt him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Aren't you like twelve?"

"Seventeen!" She pulled his ear. Sasuke snatched away. Was a ten year age difference not enough?

Tenten grinned. "Jail bait."

The younger Hyuuga smirked and gripped his shoulders. "Only if someone tells..."

Hikari crossed her arms. "Stop touching him!" She shouted from Hinata's arm. "Mama, tell her to s-stop! Sasu doesn't like that!"

Hanabi sighed. "Fine!" She released the brooding Uchiha. "Hell, looks like someone has the 'Mine' complex."

"Looks like you haven't gotten over yours," Tenten grumbled.

"And don't curse in front of them," Hinata added.

Sasuke looked over at Aisa. "How can you deal?" The boy shrugged. "Let's ditch."

Aisa smiled and climbed off the couch. He and Sasuke began to walk up stairs when Hikari ran towards them. "I wanna come!"

Sasuke ruffled her hair. "Go play with the ladies."

"B-but..." Her eyes watered and Aisa headed upstairs without him.

"Hikari," Sasuke warned. "Do as I say."

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "Y-yes sir," with that she went back to Hinata.

The girls watched Sasuke walk up the stairs and waited until he was gone. "He's - good." Tenten whispered.

Ino shuddered. "I got scared."

Hikari was busy playing with Hinata's hair. Hinata nodded. "He has amazing authority."

"He is an Uchiha," Ino pointed.

Hikari squeaked. "Sasu-Chan is a U-chichi-wah?" Her eyes widened. "Can I be too?! Can I be an U-chichi-was?!"

Hinata laughed with the girls for a moment. They started on a new topic and Hinata tuned out. Her eyes drifted to the floor.

She needed this...to be with people that made her happy. Maybe spending some time at home would be more effective than been locked in her office.

It was settled. "Hinata, are you listening?"

Opal eyes lifted. "Oh, sorry."

Hikari laughed. "Mama!"

.

.

.

Sasuke was relieved that everyone that didn't live here was gone. That Tenten, Hanabi and Ino. They worked on his nerve more than Naruto and Kiba...maybe because he could punch Naruto or Kiba.

After the twins were in bed, Sasuke went downstairs. Chouji said he left some grill tomato in over for him early today.

Sasuke was hit with a sweet aroma before he even got to the kitchen. He walked in to see Hinata with a mouth full of cinnamon roll. "Hyuuga-san?"

She looked up from her treat with bright red cheeks. "I-" she quickly stood but froze when onyx eyes studied her slowly. Long navy hair - disheveled and falling over her shoulders, lips glossy from frosting. Her hands were still holding the pastry and her long black robe was opened revealing a blue night gown that barely reached mid-thigh...

At that point, she closed the robe. He blinked hard and turned away. "Shit. I mean-" he covered his face. "I'm leaving."

"S-Sasuke..." She managed. "You - you don't have to...l-leave, I mean..." Hinata mumbled clutching the front of her robe.

He gave a curt nod without looking at her. Quickly he went to the oven to see his precious snacks and turned it on low. He took a seat beside his boss and stared at everything but her.

"Sasuke," She started. "W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He grumbled intensely staring at the refrigerator.

"Sa-Sasuke," she giggled. "It's okay... I promise."

He sighed and looked at her, only in the eyes. "Fine."

"An Uchiha thing, right?"

He scoffed. "Well..."

She just smiled and went back to eating her cinnamon roll. "Are you enjoying your stay here? In general?"

Was this a quiz?

He nodded. "Yes."

She sighed. "I understand there's a lot going on-"

"I don't care."

Her lips parted before being pressed. "Well... I'm glad the twins enjoy you so much."

Sasuke glanced over again. "Me too."

She nodded and moved navy tresses behind her ear. "I - I am too." She added. "I mean I'm thankful!"

The Uchiha smirked. "I understand, Hyuu-"

"Hinata, you may call me...ano, Hinata."

Sasuke rest his cheek on his knuckles. "I see where the twins get their habits from, Hinata."

"Aa." She looked down at her lap. Onyx eyes traveled to her sudden sight change. Her night gown hiked up a bit up, revealing creamy...soft skin. "Sasuke..." They crossed as she touched his shoulder.

He snapped into reality. "I'm going to eat in my-"

"Why do you do that?"

He blinked. "What?"

"It's n-not the staring..." She tried. "I mean its just really intense."

He shrugged. "Anything darker is intense," he stood and moved to the oven. "If it makes you uncomfortable then I apologize."

Hinata moved around the island to the sink. Now that they were back to back she could focus correctly. "No..."

"I doubt it." He mused.

She began washing her plate. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the shorter woman. "I will be working from home this week."

"Aa." He grunted. "I'll use that plate." She turned to him with the clean plate.

It was shaking.

He watched it for a bit. "Bad nerves," she quickly supplied.

Sasuke took the plate and placed his delicious tomatoes neatly on it. "Un." He grunted. "Good night, Hinata."

She clasped her hands and nodded. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

With that he walked back upstairs. Hinata rested warm hands on the cool marble counter and let out a sigh. She was being ridiculous!

The young Hyuuga hurried to her room and discarded her robe. What was she saying? Letting him call her Hinata! Talking to him so freely. He was staring at her...

He was just staring...

She sat on the end of her bed and shook her head. Whatever... It was so late, she wasn't thinking properly.

Out of nowhere, her heart sank. Old memories starting to pinch at her mind, making her skin crawl and stomach knot.

"Kami..." She whispered with the very sudden urge to vomit.

.

.

.

Aisa and Hikari were playing in the backyard with the neighbor's kids. Sasuke lied on the patio, staring at the bright blue sky. He took a deep breath and moved his arms behind his head.

_The view..._

...was being blocked by mischievous opal eyes. She stood over his body, foot on either side of his hips. A sigh left his lips, "You again?"

Hanabi frowned. "Oh, Uchiha..." She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"And yet here you are." He yawned and looked over at the happy kids. Hanabi leaned over until chocolate locks were brushing his face. "Hanabi-"

"Look, if I wanted you I could easily have you."

"He's mine!" Hikari hit her aunt on the butt with a plastic bat. Hanabi removed herself from the Uchiha and glared at the youngest Hyuuga girl. "He's mine! You can't have'em!"

The veins around Hanabi eyes came visible. "You little brat!"

Hikari raised her bat again with pressed lips. Aisa and the other two kids watched curiously. "Hikari," Sasuke sat up. "That's enough."

She pointed the bat to Hanabi. "B-but...you're miiiine!"

Sasuke grabbed her arm. "What did I say?" His voice dropped.

Her eyes widened when his grip tightened only slightly. "T-that's enough..."

"Apologize. Now."

She dropped her bat and sniffled. "I sowwy, Aunt Nabi!"

The teenager crossed her arms. "Tch, wha-"

Sasuke glared up at Hanabi. "She apologized."

"Look, maybe you can boss them around but-" She trailed off seeing his gaze darkened. "Fine! I accept!" After that she stormed in the house.

Hikari looked at Sasuke. "Sasu-"

"I'm not yours."

"Huh?"

He put a hand on her head signalling the girl to sit. "I am not your toy. I am not yours alone."

"I k-know..." She poked her index fingers together. "I s-share you with Aisa."

"Hikari..."

She nodded. "And mama! I do! I share-"

"Go play," he rubbed his temples. "Go on, we will talk later."

She cupped his head. "Head hurt?" He nodded. "I - I sowwy..." She whispered and kissed his forehead. "All better?"

Sasuke nodded. "Aa. Go on and play."

"Kay..." She jumped down the stairs and rejoined her brother and friends.

Sasuke sighed. He was just like that...with Itachi and Naruto. At school, Sasuke didn't let anyone near Naruto. While they were always in a power struggle, Sasuke hated when anyone tried to get in the way of their "stable" friendship. He just got used to Kiba in their senior year of high school.

At home, Sasuke didn't even like their cousins too close to Itachi. There was no doubt that Hikari would go in that direction.

Wanting to protect everyone...like her mother.

Aisa was a different case, very different.

"Hikari was very sick when she was born," Hinata said from behind him. Sasuke didn't look at her as she sat beside him. "She...stayed in the hospital almost a month."

Sasuke watched the happy girl squeal and hug the little blonde girl. "I couldn't have guessed."

Hinata nodded. "They didn't think she'd make it...but she's strong."

"Possessive."

The woman laughed. "That's true but it was Aisa that cried if she wasn't in arms reach."

"He runs if she cries now."

"He says she's a drama queen."

Sasuke nods. Aisa doesn't like loud girls but loves his sister. Good. "You aren't working?"

"I took a nap," she told him honestly.

"Oh," another nod. "Good."

She glanced over at the Uchiha. Brows dipped and focused on the twins. Well, it seems like he looks at everything so intensely...maybe it was just her imagination.

"Your sister tried to molest me."

Hinata giggled. "I know, she told me."

He crossed his arms. "Anyone more women in your life I should know about?"

Hinata hummed and nodded. "Actually, there's one..."

.

.

.

Sasuke's job today was to take them to the Children's Hospital for check-ups. "Hikari and Aisa Hyuuga?" A pink haired doctor entered the room.

Sasuke glanced up at the green eyed woman. "You must be the new Manny," asked... Dr. Haruno.

"Yeah," he replied. She didn't seem crazy aside her loud pink hair.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Ino has told me all about you." She told him. Sasuke's frown was back. "Anyway, let's start with Aisa."

She helped the boy on the bed. "I grew! I did." He told her.

"You did?"

He nodded. "Mama said."

Hikari huffed on Sasuke's lap. "I no greeeew."

Sasuke patted her head. "There's going to be a long period of time when you'll be taller."

"Really?"

"Then he's going to get taller over night and stay taller."

"Sasu-Chan, that doesn't sound good."

"Life." He simply stated.

Sakura clapped her hands. "Alright, your turn Kari-Chan."

Sakura lifted the girl up. "I feel good!"

The pink haired doctor nodded. "I trust that, but let me see." Hikari nodded.

After the check ups, Sakura gave the kids lollipops. Sasuke sighed. "Now, they'll be hyper."

She giggled. "Sorry," she reach in her coat pocket and pulled out a card. "Here."

He read it and looked at her confused. "And why are you giving me this?"

He flinched when she grabbed his collar. "If you ever, _ever_ need a check up...call me." There was a wink, an air kiss and then she walked away.

Sasuke exhaled. The twins ran to him with colored mouths. The Uchiha clutched the area over his heart. These damn crazy women and now he was convinced Hinata was the only normal one!

.

.

.

**Author Note: Another chapter finished! I'm pretty happy with this story so far! For anyone that's wondering the twins are five, as stated Hanabi is seventeen, Hinata and the girls are twenty-six, Sasuke is twenty-seven...I really don't want Itachi to be thirty, so let's just say twenty-nine (Not really a difference but...makes me feel better). *sigh* so until next time! **


	7. Hide and Seek

Sasuke the Manny

Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

::

Sasuke walked across the street along with the other busy pedestrians. He hated coming to downtown Konoha. It was much too crowd and loud for his taste. He stopped in front of the little restaurant and opened the door.

The workers greeted him accordingly to which he gave a lazy wave. The Uchiha slid into one of the booths. Onyx eyes lifted to matching ones. "Sasuke."

"Itachi."

The eldest Uchiha removed his arms from the table and raised a beckoning hand to the waitress. "Caesar Salad for me and a BLT for him," he motioned to his brother.

She nodded quickly, scribbling the orders. "Drinks?"

"Coffee," answered Itachi.

Sasuke shrugged. "Water."

She gave another nod and hurried away. Itachi didn't have to smile for Sasuke see his happiness. "Why did you call me?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi huffed. "Does there _have_ to a reason?"

"With you," Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

"Brother, I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I understand you don't have to answer to me anymore."

There was a twitch above Sasuke's eye that had been bothering him all morning. The younger Uchiha rested his chin on his palm and looked out the window. "Right."

Itachi thanked the waitress when she arrived with their drinks. Sasuke watched his brother add an unhealthy amount of sugar to his coffee, at least it was to him. The eldest Uchiha stirred his drink, without adding creamer, and raised the mug slowly to his lip. The blowing started and Sasuke found the twitch to worsen.

"You've seen me. I have to go." Sasuke pushed himself up.

"Sasuke. Sit." Dark eyes rose from his mug. Sasuke fingers curled under the table tightly trying to break eye contact. "Would you stop being childish and sit."

It was no where near being a question. His jaw clenched as he sat back down. "I'm not _childish_."

"Do you not understand the definition?"

Sasuke leaned toward. "What about lie? Do you understand that word?"

Itachi set down his cup and sighed. "Sasuke..." They both bit their tongues as the woman came back and set down their plates. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she smiled. "If you need anything please let me know."

Itachi gave a charming smile. "Will do."

She nodded and walked away. Sasuke stared down at his plate, repulsed by what - he didn't know. Buzzing from his work phone, distracted him from the situation sitting before him.

"Hello?" Sasuke muttered.

_"Sasu-Chan?"_

"Hikari? Why are you calling me?"

_"Well, Ai-kun was - was wondering when you gonna be home?"_

Sasuke saw his brother engaging in matters on his own phone. "I'll be home soon."

_"B-but when? Ah- Mama! I called Sasu-" _

Sasuke listened to Hikari's voice fade before Hinata voice pulled through. _"Sorry about that."_

"Don't worry. Do you need me?"

_"Huh? Oh, no. I - not right now. I gave you this time so..."_

"Well, if you do need me-"

_"I got it!"_ She laughed through the phone. _"Hik- stop that! I - Sasuke, I must go."_

"Yeah, later." He heard the phone call end and put the device away. Itachi was watching him and Sasuke understood Hinata's term 'intense.'

"Home? Sasuke, are you seeing a woman?"

"No." He watched his brother's brow raise. "Not a man either!" He pointed.

The eldest Uchiha smirked. "Yes, brother."

"Aa."

"I've never seen you look so concerned and contented at the same time." Itachi explained.

"Oh," Sasuke picked at his sandwich. "It's-"

"None of my business, I know." He smiled at his flustered younger brother. "I would like to be an Uncle, though."

Sasuke scoffed. "How about having kids yourself?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "Do you know how much stress it would be to dare have small children and run a company?"

_I know of it,_ Sasuke thought.

Itachi finished chewing the contents of his fork. "I personally wouldn't want a stranger raising my children," he looked up at Sasuke. "This is why I would like to be an Uncle."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because we had such model Uncles."

"Well, I see your point." Itachi motioned to Sasuke's food. "Are you not eating? I am paying for you."

"I didn't ask you to," Sasuke stood. "I'm leaving."

Itachi grabbed his brother's arm. "Will you ever forgive me, Sasuke?"

The youngest Uchiha snatched away. "It'll be a cold day in Hell."

.

.

.

When Sasuke arrived home, he was pissed. All the anger in his chest had a chance ferment. He had so many conflicted emotions when it came to his brother.

Hinata was standing at the stop of the stairs. Sasuke almost flinched. Her opal eyes seemed to be looking right through him then as if she had gathered all the information she ran down the stairs to him.

Sasuke didn't understand how she could go from a cold business woman, to a giggling girl with her friends, a complete child with the twins...and with him...

"You're upset." She stated.

"What?"

She nodded. "It's a motherly thing," she smiled lightly. "Then your voice sound strained over the phone."

"Oh," he pocketed his hands.

Hinata touched his arm. "Just calm down, okay? I don't want you to take that anger out on the twins."

Brows that were knotted slowly loosened. "Yeah."

"We're playing hide and seek," she informed him. "Aisa is-"

There was a girly scream from upstairs. Sasuke smirked. "More like Hikari is It."

The twins ran out. "Sasu-Chan!" Hikari laughed. "You play this time!?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She squealed. "I'm gonna count to twenty!"

Aisa wrinkled his nose. "You can't count to twenty."

She nodded and poked her brother in the chest. "Yeah-huh, I can count to thirty too!"

He grinned. "I dare you."

She nodded and looked downstairs. "I'm gonna count to THIRTY!" She shouted. The adults sweat-dropped. Aisa easily tricked his sister into giving him more time.

Hinata sighed. "Okay, no one comes downstairs," she motioned Sasuke up the stairs. "No one goes to the attic, right?" They all nodded and scattered.

Hinata looked back to see Sasuke had already disappeared.

::

Sasuke watched as the door to the guest room creaked open. Hurried footsteps came to the door and swung it open. To his surprise, Hinata had pushed herself inside. She was panting and had yet to notice the man hiding in the shadows.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered.

Hinata would have screamed had Sasuke not covered her mouth. Her eyes were huge then lowered realizing it was him. He pushed her against the opposite wall upon hearing tiny footsteps. "Shh..."

Hinata then realized Sasuke used to be the type of kid that took games too seriously. After the coast was clear, he lowered his hand but didn't remove his body. "She's in the next room," he informed her.

"Sasuke-" He turned to her quickly. "S-Sasuke..." She whispered, almost worried about his mental health. "It's - just a game."

"I know."

She placed her hands at his chest. "C-can you..." He nodded and stepped back while mumbling an apology. She exhaled and listened for anything.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He turned to her again.

She blushed and looked down. "I have... I finished most of it early and Ino has taken care of the rest. I do enjoy my children."

"Aa." He crossed his arms. "As long as you're taking care of yourself."

Her lips parted. "Y-yes," suddenly the walk-in closet felt too tight for her. "I'll find somewhere else to go." She reached out for the knob only for Sasuke to pull her against him again.

"Where is everybody!?" Hikari whined running back down the hall.

Hinata manage to moved her face from Sasuke's chest. "S-Sasuke..." His arms were tightly secured around her waist.

He looked down at the woman. "Mm?" Hinata tried looking away from him. She straightened her body but didn't pull away.

"I..." She whispered.

He watched her eyes move from his eyes. "Hinata."

"S-Sa-Sasuke..." She swallowed.

"I can't do this," he decided. "You're my bos-"

"Spider!" She cried and fell out the closet on her butt. "On your nose!"

Sasuke moved his eyes to the dark spot on his nose and brought his fingers up to pick it up. Hinata was attacked by Hikari. "Found-" her eyes widened. "Spiddy!" She ran out the room.

Hinata crawled backwards and hit the foot of the guest bed. "Kill it! Sasuke!"

Without a second thought, he crushed the bug between his fingers.

::

"I can't believe you killed it!" Aisa pouted as he bit into his chicken tender.

"It was yucky," Hikari waved her chicken around. "Right, mama!"

"Right." The woman shuddered.

Hikari giggled. "Sasu you're my hero!" She cheered.

Sasuke huffed. "Hardly."

After dinner, Hinata helped put the twins to bed. Sasuke rubbed his neck when Hinata turned to him. "Did you think I was going to-"

"Yeah."

Sasuke watched the woman start giggling at his fail. How did he not feel her staring at a spider on his nose, first of all. Second of all, he misread the entire situation and it was NOT funny.

Hinata sighed. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

He nodded at her retreating form. He crossed his arms and sighed. "I'm a fucking idiot." He grumbled before walking to his room.

.

.

.

Things were awkward between him and his boss, very awkward. Sasuke didn't push her and made it almost his job to avoid her. Hell, she was avoiding him even more. The early morning, Hikari was sent as a messenger to let him know that she didn't want to be bothered in her home office for the moment.

He didn't know if he was relieved or ticked off by her childish behavior.

There was no time to analyze the situation because apparently there was a ballet meeting. Not practice but a meeting with the other parents and guardians.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor with Hikari trying to teach her how to tie her shoes. "Make two loops," he demonstrated with his own boots. Her nose wrinkled in complete frustration. "Two loops like this."

"I'm trying..." She bit her lip grabbed one loop and the second.

"Now do this," he crossed them. Hikari eyes widened at his moving fingers.

"Sasu... Can you just - just do it," she pouted.

"You need to learn the basics. Aisa already-"

She took off her sneakers and socks. "I'm not Ai-kun." Hikari crossed her arms. "I'm not."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Stop being a brat, Hikari." The little girl stepped back with a beet red face.

"I..."

He motioned her to come to him. She did, slowly. He patted her on the head. "I shouldn't compare you, I'm sorry."

She lifted small hands to his wrist with a smile. "I try harder next time, okay?" She wiggled her toes. "Can I wear sandals?"

"Knock yourself out," he started getting up. "Make sure they match." He called after her. Aisa walked in with his shirt on backwards. "Life tip," he pulled the green shirt over the boy's head. "Tags always go in the back."

Aisa shook his hair out and nodded. "Okay!"

The Uchiha crossed his arms. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Yes. Do you want me to get Hikari?" Sasuke couldn't help but noticed that Aisa tend to talk in fuller sentences than Hikari. He had better judgement and caught onto things faster than his 'little' sister.

Sasuke knew how it felt to be the youngest but it would be a completely different thing for them. Twins were constantly compared to each other. Sasuke knew that Aisa would sail easily through school academically whereas Hikari would be a social butterfly...

Aisa grabbed his sister's hand, a habit he picked after she ran out in the street. "Ready!" They told him.

...even so being opposites, they would stay together at all cost.

Sasuke nodded. "Right, let's go."

::

The whole meeting was a waste of time in Sasuke's eyes. She could have simply called or sent an email. Even the other kids had either fallen asleep against their parents or went to join a group of kids playing in the back.

Kurenai held up a stack of papers. "Lastly, our Fall Recital is tomorrow as you all know!"

This jolted Sasuke from his light nap. "Huh?" He mumbled as the papers were being passed around.

He took the sheet and read over it carefully:

**Welcome to our annual Little Dancers Fall Recital! Please come join us-**

Sasuke continued to read every word and sighed in angst. It was true. No doubt Hikari would want him to come and Sasuke wasn't a fan of dance of any kind. In high school, he skipped all the performing arts. It wasn't his style.

The Uchiha waited until the parents had all asked questions and started to leaving. He cleared his throat when the dance teacher turned to him with a warm smile. "Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I have a question about this?" He held the paper to her face.

Kurenai stepped back from the young man. "Yes?"

"Dance - recital?" Sasuke repeated slowly, hoping his ears had momentarily stopped working. The crimson eyed woman nodded again. "As in almost two hours of ballet?"

Kurenai tilted her head ever so slightly. "Uchiha-san, I am not understanding what you aren't understanding? It is a dance-" her manicured nails tapped on the soft pink paper. "-recital."

He nodded three times. "Right and we can't just drop them off?"

"And go where?"

"My car," he looked up at her disapproving frown. "So I have to stay?"

Kurenai shifted on her right hip before crossing her arms. "Uchiha-san, I thought as a nanny-"

"Manny," he corrected.

Her smile was straining. "As a Manny, I thought it was your job to watch the kids?"

Sasuke didn't fight his birthing frown though. "You'd think so?"

The older woman patted him on the shoulder. "I like to call these Daddy Jitters-"

"But I'm not-"

She raised a graceful hand. "I know that, _believe me._ I only call them that because you are afraid that she'll mess up," she started counting on her fingers. "That she'll cry and want help that you can't provide. It's normal."

Sasuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully then snapped his finger. "Nah."

She blinked twice, confused. "...n-ah?"

The Uchiha repeated himself, "Nah, I believe its more of me disliking ballet."

"But-"

Sasuke checked his watch then folded the paper neatly before sliding it in his pocket. "It was nice having this talk."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He had some nerves telling a ballet teacher that he disliked her profession. Instead of being bothered, Sasuke gave a curt nod and turned to the group of kids.

"Hyuuga Hounds," he called. "We're out." Hikari and Aisa waved goodbye to everyone.

"Bye !" Hikari waved happily and grabbed Sasuke's free hand.

"Bye dear!" The teacher called back. Kurenai pressed red lips. "I should check up on Hinata..."

::

Hinata looked up from her desk. Sasuke was leaning against the door frame, sporting a loose burgundy sweater.

"Hinata," Sasuke snapped his finger at the dazed woman. She shook her head and-

"No, we aren't interested in a merger." She pointed to the ear piece then to the leather seat in front of her. "If a merger isn't needed - no, I have checked." She gave Sasuke a quick smile when he took a seat before typing on her computer.

He couldn't take the woman serious with Hikari's matching purple princess one-piece on. She leaned back in the chair with a frown. "I can give him your email address if you truly believe its worth it it."

Sasuke saw the notepads being fumbled with as she nodded... "As head of the company, you shouldn't expect a direct email, no. All things direct goes to me."

Sasuke slouched in the chair and realized he had never been in this room before. Deep royal blue walls outlined in cream. Her desk was large but neatly organized. Actually this room didn't looked touched even with her in it.

"Sasuke?" Hinata questioned.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out the pink paper. "Hikari is having a dance recital."

Hinata worked a hand through tangled navy hair. "Lovely."

"It's tomorrow."

Opal eyes widened and took the paper from him. "T-tomorrow? She hadn't said a thing about it."

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe she isn't into it."

Hinata checked her calendar with a bitten lip. "I don't think I can make it." She took a deep breath and called for her daughter.

Tiny footsteps ran down the hall. "Mommy!" She called back in the same manner. "Oh! Sasu-Chan!" She extended her arms to him. Sasuke picked the girl up and put her on his lap. "Yes mommy?"

Hinata held out the paper to her. "That says you have a dance recital."

Hikari nodded. "Yup!"

Hinata inhaled. "Hikari, you didn't tell me about this. How am I supposed know when to take off from work without knowing anything?"

Hikari shook her head. "I... I... I don't want you to come!" She poked her index fingers together shyly.

Sasuke watched Hinata visibly saddened. The mother scratched at her temple and shook her head. "I - I don't understand."

"I don't want you to come," she repeated. "I m-mean Sasu-Chan is gonna come so..."

Hinata nodded. "So I don't have to...?"

Hikari smiled. "I'm not real good yet any-cows!" She giggled.

"Ah," Hinata dismissed the girl and sighed softly. Sasuke shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Sasuke, you may leave."

"_Don't make me go_," he hissed.

Hinata blinked. "Huh?"

He stood. "Nothing, you should still try to come anyway."

Hinata shook her head. "I will be heading back to my real office soon. I have work to do."

Sasuke pocketed his hands. "You shouldn't let it get to you. I never wanted my mother to see me."

Hinata's smile didn't reach her eyes at all. "But s-she wants you there."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I'm cool," he smirked and turned to the door. "You should still try to come. She just wants to be like you," he looked over his shoulder. "Isn't that's why she wanted to be in ballet?"

Hinata's cheeks burned. "I - I suppose."

He nodded and grunted. "Hn." The Hyuuga heiress watched his retreating form.

Hinata smiled at nothing in general and picked up her phone. "Ino? Yes. Please move my plans for tomorrow to the next day."

.

.

.

Hinata and Ino walked down the busy streets of Konoha. "Okay, so he was amazing! You know, I thought my type was brooding and dark but really... I really believe Naruto could be the one!" Ino gushed happily.

Hinata smiled. "It's barely been two months, Ino."

The blonde nodded. "Yes, but he is so light and funny! Oh Hina," she grabbed her shorter friend's arm. "He makes me feel like I'm in high school again! Last night, he came over to my office and brought Ramen."

Hinata looked over at her. "What?"

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "We didn't do anything nasty but that's just it! He didn't hint at wanting me like that. We talked the whole time and I couldn't stop smiling. I swear my cheekbones are swollen!"

Hinata shook her head. She was happy for her friend. Ino was known to date jerks but Naruto seemed like, at least from what she could tell, he was a great guy.

"I'm happy you are happy." Hinata adjusted her purse as they crossed the street.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, yeah. What about you? You've been working from home for a bit now."

The navy haired woman rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Oh, I was playing Hide-and-Seek with the twins and Sasuke. He... He thought I was going to kiss him."

Ino narrowed blue eyes. "Were you?"

"There was a spider on his n-nose!" Hinata squeaked under Ino's turquoise gaze.

"But what if there wasn't," Ino absently checked her phone then looked back at the quiet Hyuuga. Her eyes were on the ground as they walked. "Well?" Ino pressed.

Hinata puffed out her cheeks. "Ne, Ino! That's not the p-point! Hikari rather him take her to-" the heiress was cut off when Ino literally clamped her lips together.

"There's no way you're getting out of my question," Ino whispered. "Hinata...you can't stay alone forever, you know?"

Opal eyes were squeezed shut and Hinata nodded quickly. Ino let her go slowly. "I k-know..."

"I won't allow you to stay alone," Ino wiped the single tear that threatened to run down Hinata's cheek. "Let's go meet up with the girls, okay?"

"Okay..." Hinata took a deep breath. "Thank you, Ino."

The blonde laughed and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder. "You were always there for me. Anyway, don't mention it!"

Hinata nodded as Ino removed her arm. "Y-yeah..."

The happy blonde nodded as she opened the door to the restaurant for her friend. "Also don't be upset that I set you up on some blind dates!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "What!?"

.

.

**Author Note: I really enjoy this story! It's progressing slowly, you know? Believe me, this should be a mighty long story, maybe. Anyway, tell me what you think! Things shall start to be revealed in a little while! See you next time!**


	8. Dancing with Dolls

Sasuke the Manny

Chapter 8: Dancing with Dolls

::

Sasuke sat on the couch in the entertainment room in a heated mental debate with himself. How traumatic would it be if he just ended his life because-

Hikari turned up the volume to the television. She had been watching the same music video for almost an hour. She squeaked and started jumping. "Yooou!" She sang loudly. Her pigtails bounced as she held the remote while shaking her head.

The Uchiha rubbed his temples. How was he suppose to sit through the recital tonight if he was going to suffer from bleeding ears? Aisa was sitting on the floor coloring as usual, it didn't seem like the music was bothering him.

Sasuke stood and placed a hand on Hikari's head. She turned to him with bright lilac eyes. "Sasu?"

"I'll be right back," he called over the music. "Aisa is in charge."

She nodded happily and started dancing again. Sasuke made his way out into the hallway... or brief happiness. The young man walked down the hall when what looked like a shirt was tossed outside of Hinata's room.

Sasuke heard, despite the noise down the hall, Hinata's rushed voice. He really didn't know if talking to her about anything other than the twins was a wise idea. "Fuck it," he ultimately decided and picked up the blouse.

Peeking inside, Sasuke saw Hinata actually sitting in a pile of clothing. "You miss something?" He held up the discarded shirt.

Hinata extended her hand as she tried standing. "I'm s-sorry," she apologized. Sasuke walked towards her only for the clumsy woman to trip over a pair of pants. Sasuke easily caught her shoulders.

"It's - fine," he replied, helping her stand properly.

She shook her head and stepped back, motioning to the mess. "I just..."

Sasuke lifted defensive hands. "You don't have to explain anything to me," he pocketed his hands and turned.

Retreating seemed like the best option.

"I'm - I'm going on a...blind date," she blurted out causing the older male to pause. "Ano... Ino s-set it up and..." Hinata rubbed her forearm slowly. "I - I don't know what to wear."

Sasuke straightened his back, still not looking at her. "It doesn't matter most guys don't care about whatever fabric you decide to wear."

He heard a humored scoffed. "Oh, can you not mention this to the twins? I mean, its nothing serious and-"

Sasuke turning around made her stop talking. "And Ino set it up?"

She nodded quickly. "I have an idea of what to wear but...can you just," she closed her eyes for a long moment and sighed. "I would like a male's opinion."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek hard and gave a curt nod.

Hinata clapped her hands. "Just sit here," she patted the end of her bed. "I'll be back."

Sasuke moved the clothes out the way as the flustered mother hurried into the bathroom. He sat on the very edge of the- "This is amazing," he pushed down on the cushion.

His bed felt like heaven but hers...was messy, sheets thrown everywhere and pillows scattered over the floor. Her nightstands were both covered in girl things like nail polish and jewelry. Onyx eyes roamed around the room for a second time.

She lives like a Queen and yet her room looks like two teenage girls stay in here-

The door cracked open revealing a fidgeting Hyuuga. She was wearing a simple cream form fitting dress that stopped right above her knees. The collar was modest and the sleeves stopped at her elbows.

The hold on her hair was dropped allowing navy tresses to fall over her shoulders. "How... How is it? I mean, I know it's just lunch but...ano," she waited until dark eyes finished moving over the dress.

Sasuke nodded. "It's appropriate," he decided to say, because telling her how he really felt about the dress would be deemed as verbal sexual harassment.

She smiled and smoothed out the sides. "Really?"

"Don't you have business meetings with men all the time? It's the same thing," supplied Sasuke. "Is there really any need to be nervous?"

Her eyes lit up much like Hikari's. "Yes. You're right." A smile lifted her tinted cheeks. "Oi, can you zip me up?"

"Sure."

Hinata managed to walk over the mountain of clothes and turned her back to him before moving her hair out the way. "I s-should be home before it's time-" her voice hitched feeling his finger on her lower back.

"Is that a tattoo?" Sasuke mused. "A tramp stamp?"

The young woman squeaked and tried covering the area. "Stop it!"

He released a half chuckle and grabbed her waist. "Alright, sorry. I have one too." Sasuke lifted the zipper to the top.

Hinata turned. "Oh? Where?"

He grinned. "What do you mean 'oh where?'"

She blushed brightly. "I mean-!"

Sasuke shook his head. Teasing her was proving to be so much fun. Sasuke moved the collar of his shirt over showing off three circling commas just in the crook of his neck. "I just woke up with it but Naruto decided to call it The Cursed Seal because we woke with the worst hango-" he paused see her face. "Well...it was a crazy night in the past."

Hinata smiled again. "I can't judge you," with that she padded over to the next closet for her shoes. "I mean... I do have two kids."

Sasuke watched her quietly as she slipped the heels on and finger-combed through her hair. "Ready," she mumbled picking up a watch from her nightstand.

Sasuke pocketed his hands again and walked to the door. "I'll just tell them you had a meeting."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Sasuke."

He leaned against the door frame. "Have a great time, Hinata."

She stopped in front of him. "I w-will try," with that she walked pass him and down the stairs. Sasuke saw her wave from the door. He nodded as she closed the door.

He cleared his throat and rejoined the twins.

.

.

.

"Oh man, this is such a drag."

Hinata blinked at the yawning man. She was here on time and literally just sat down. Was she boring him already? There was a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she extended her hand to the man. He stared at the offered hand before taking it lazily.

"Shikamaru Nara," he sighed. "What a day, huh?"

Hinata checked her watch. "Yeah..."

::

"Shino-san, what do you do for a living?" Hinata tried. The fact that he was wearing sunglasses inside was bothering her.

"I study bugs."

Hinata swallowed and remembered the spider thing. "B-bugs? You go out and observe them?"

"That too," he agreed. Opal eyes widened seeing bug crawl out of his shirt and onto his neck. "It got out." He casually stated, picked up the insect and dropped it back into his shirt.

"Okay!" She squeaked.

::

Two more. She only had to meet two more people then Ino would get off her back! Hinata took a deep breath when the bell of the door chimed and a man with a green track suit walked in.

The heiress flinched at his bright smile. "I am Rock Lee!" He pointed his thumb into his chest. "Are you Hinata Hyuuga?"

"I a-am," she barely managed when he took her hand and shook it wildly.

"Ino did not tell me that you were so youthful and beautiful!" He took a seat, still holding her hand.

"Oh...ano, thank you."

He nodded. "I am a personal fitness coach and you?"

Hinata gave another straining smile. "Oh... I am co-head owner of the H-"

"Do you exercise, Hinata?" He cut her off.

"Uh, yeah."

He laughed loudly. "And how much?"

"I usually go around my neighborhood and-"

"I do thirty miles before noon!"

"O-oh."

He shook his head. "I call it the Springtime of YOUTH!" Lee shouted.

Hinata waved her hand for the waitress. "Check, please."

::

She rubbed her temples slowly. "Good afternoon," her last blind date started. Hinata looked up at the man. Dark hair, equally dark hair, really pale skin but he seemed...off.

"I'm Hinata."

He took a seat. "My name is Sai."

She smiled. He looked decent enough, almost reminded her of Sasuke. "So, How are you?"

He intertwined his fingers, rest his chin on them and gave an odd smile. "I am doing just fine, and yourself?"

Hinata sighed softly. He seemed normal enough though. "Fine. I'm sorry about Ino a-and this and..."

He raised a dismissive hand. "No, she didn't make you seem like an old, lonely woman."

Hinata blinked at the dark eyed man. "That's good."

He looked over his menu. "Though from observation you are a young, lonely woman."

"E-excuse me. I am not lonely!" Her fist clenched under the table.

"Oh?" He mused. "Then why are you on a blind date?"

"Ino made me," confessed Hinata. She couldn't tell if he was joking, being serious or what.

He smiled that weird smile again. "She is so persuading, mm?"

The heiress took a cooling sip of her drink and nodded. "I suppose," she replied.

Sai held that creepy smile and started again, "What do you in your free time?"

Hinata hummed for a bit. "When I'm not busy I like to go out with my kids and-"

Dark brows rose. "You have children? How many?"

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Twins, boy and girl."

"And how old are they?"

Hinata hummed happily. "Five."

He closed his eyes. "So you were twenty-one when you had them, right?"

"Um...yes," she answered suddenly not liking where this conversation was going.

"And the father?" Her mouth went dry before she knew it. Sai's smile remained. "Do you know who he is? Were they mistakes?"

"Excuse me," she frowned, the grip on her cup tightened.

"Did you not understand? I know that rich girls such as yourself always find themselves in those types of situations."

Hinata felt the veins around her eyes throbbing the more he spoke. "There was no situation."

"Oh? Why didn't you do what Ino did and-"

Hinata's cup had managed to spill itself all over his face. She stood and grabbed her jacket. "Bastard," she hissed and headed out the door.

Hinata got into her car pissed and called Ino. _"Hey!"_

"Ino, I hated all of that!" Hinata ran a hand through her hair.

_"Was it Sai?"_ Ino groaned._ "Hinata, he has no filter and doesn't understand when he's offended someone."_

"I threw... I threw my drink on him."

The blonde laugh came through the phone. _"Hina, I'm sorry. I should have told you."_

"You should have. He just kept...bringing up bad things!" Hinata huffed. "He talked ill of you and-"

"_Hold on Hina,"_ there was a lot of shuffling, the sound of door closing and wind. "_I was with Naruto."_

"Mm."

_"Sai was the __**dude**__, afterall."_

"And you tried to set me up with him!"

_"It was just for fun! You didn't find it funny?"_ Ino took Hinata's silence as a negative. _"None of those guys were your type. I know you better than that."_

"But-"

_"But I know you would actually try and get excited and be happy with the thought of going out again, right?"_

Hinata took a deep breath. "R-right."

"_Why would I set you up with a great guy when I know you're not ready? So you can run him off?"_

"You're unorthodox, Ino."

_"I love you too."_

Hinata smiled a bit. "Well, if you put it that way... I had fun."

_"Beautiful. Well, T-T-Y-L, Hina!"_

"Same," Hinata started up her car. "Love you."

"_Love you too."_ Then the call ended. Hinata sighed and checked her watch. It was time to get home.

"A nap sounds nice," she decided.

.

.

.

Ino put her phone on the coffee table and plopped next to Naruto. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Turquoise eyes closed slowly. "Old wounds..." without another moment to go by Naruto wrapped comforting arms around the blonde girl.

"Ino, if you want to talk about it...I'll listen." He promised.

Ino smiled against his chest and pulled away slowly. "I don't want to scare you off."

Naruto grinned and moved platinum blonde from her face. "I don't think you understand that you're stuck with me."

Ino groaned and shook her head. "No. I don't want to talk about it now," she crawled into his lap with a mischievous smile. "I don't really want to talk." She whispered lacking her fingers through his hair.

Naruto took her hips. "You're not getting any of this..." She pressed her lips against his forehead.

"You're such a good person, Uzumaki."

He leaned his head back to see her. "I'm trying, Yamanaka."

Ino giggled. "Say it again."

_"Ya-ma-na-ka,"_ he pronounce slowly.

She shuddered with a growing grin. "Again, again."

"Yama-naka." He pushed her onto the couch. Ino laughed happily when he put his body weight on her. Different blues clashed at each other for a long moment until one lowered and the other followed suit.

"I'm in like with you, Ino." Naruto pressed his lips to hers. "Are you in like with me too?"

She didn't fight off the goofy smile that spread over her face. "I'm in really like with you."

"Hella."

.

.

.

Hinata kicked off her shoes and padded upstairs to her kids and Sasuke. The Hyuuga mother slowly opened the door to the entertainment room upon hearing blaring music.

Aisa, Hikari, Ayame and...Sasuke were singing along with the music? Actually Sasuke and Aisa were sitting on the floor mouthing the climax of the song. Ayame shrieked and jumped off the couch. "Hinata-sama!"

Aisa turned off the stereo and Hikari was still bouncing on the couch. "Mommy!" She smiled and extended her arms.

Ayame ran up to her and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Hinata-sama! I c-came to bring snacks but-"

Hinata covered her mouth before a fit of giggles poured out. Everyone paused when the young woman snorted from laughing so hard. Hikari turned back on the song and ran to her mother. "We dance!"

Hinata nodded. "Yes!"

::

Ayame excused herself and the twins were taking their nap. Hinata helped Sasuke the room. "How was it?" He asked.

"Horrible," she replied. "But it was supposed to be."

"What?" His brows furrowed at the woman in confusion.

"It was supposed to be," she picked up Aisa's teddy bear. "I... I'm not ready to date again, but Ino - its a long story."

The Uchiha nodded. "Sounds like it."

"I did throw a drink."

Sasuke smirked and dropped the toys in the bin. "Did he deserve it?"

She shrugged and walked over and repeated the same action. "At the time."

"At the time?" Sasuke just nodded anyway. "Women."

She poked him in the chest, playfully offended. "Men."

He rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. Hinata took a seat a safe distance away. "You know," he started but shook his head.

"What?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing."

Hinata didn't understand why things were still like this between them. Was it the almost kiss? No. He had to be over that by now. She pressed on a smile. "Well, the recital is starting in almost an hour."

"Aa."

"It's five now...so it should be over by eight. I will tell Chouji to just serve dinner then," Hinata stood. "Have fun."

"Right," he grumbled and watched the woman leave.

Hinata went inside her now clean room. She would have a talk with staff. She made the mess so it was her job to clean it but they never listened to that.

Hinata tried reaching behind her to unzip the dress with much struggle. "Mommy?" Hikari stood at the door.

"Mm?" Hinata smiled. "Hey, Kari."

"Are you sad, mommy?" Hikari closed the door behind her.

Hinata motioned her to come over. "Can you unzip me, Kari?" The little girl nodded and helped her mother. "Why would I be sad?"

"Be-cause of the dance!"

Hinata smiled and slipped off the dress. "No, no, its fine. I've had a long day." Hinata placed Hikari on the bed.

"Long day?"

Hinata walked to her dresser and began to pin up her hair. "Long day...mm, where is my robe?"

"But I want you to come now!" Hikari threw her arms up.

"Hikari-"

"I do! Please!"

Hinata placed her hands at her hips. "But you-"

The door opened. "Mama!" Aisa ran in laughing then covered his eyes.

"Eh-"

Sasuke stood at the doorway. "Get back-"

Then the screaming ensued. Hinata grabbed the closest shirt, Aisa squeaked his apologies. Hikari threw at pillow at Sasuke's head. "No! Sasu-Chan! Don't look at my mommy!"

Aisa slipped pass Sasuke and ran out again. The poor blinded Uchiha grabbed the doorknob with covered eyes. "Sorry!" He shouted.

Hinata face was bright red and breathing was too short. Hikari watched her mother faint. "Mommy!"

::

Needless to say, the ride to the recital was an awkward one. Sasuke was driving, Hinata was staring out the window but the twins...

The twins...

"You're not suppose to look at ladies like that, Sasu-Chan!" Hikari scolded him the whole ride.

"You're suppose to look away," Aisa added. "Like a gentleman."

"Yeah-huh, like a gently-man!"

Hinata cupped her burning face. "P-please guys..."

"I didn't know," Sasuke gritted out. "Aisa, you're supposed to knock."

Aisa crossed his arms. "I'm only five."

Sasuke was in a car full of traitors. It didn't help that Hinata's body was burned behind his eyelids. "We're here," he announced as they pulled in.

Hinata took Hikari backstage while Sasuke and Aisa found a seat. Sasuke wanted to sit in the back but one of the mothers were directing all families in the front. "Technically, I'm not family." Sasuke pointed out.

But there he was with Hinata sitting beside him and Aisa on his lap...in the very front. Sasuke had tuned out of the Hyuuga's conversation and sighed.

He was being childish.

"Sasuke-kun?" Aisa caught his attention. Sasuke raised a brow. "Why do you hate ballet so much?"

The Uchiha had almost forgot the reason behind his deeply rooted hate for performing arts. "I was into a girl who was into this."

Lilac tinted eyes widened. "You loved her?"

"I guess," he huffed. Sasuke saw Hinata looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Can't trust ballerinas, they'll dance all around you."

The boy giggled. "Mama was one!"

Sasuke nodded. "I know."

Hinata pouted, "Hey."

"It's starting!" Aisa pointed to the curtain opening. Ten little dancers pranced out of stage and Sasuke's headache started.

When Hikari came out, thirty minutes later, she did a good job. Actually, she was way better than Sasuke remembered and her signature smile was ever present. Sasuke felt a strange swelling feeling in his chest as she danced and jumped around.

Every time she landed correctly, he almost knew the damn dance by heart, the feeling worsened. When the routine ended, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

She did it.

"My...b-baby," Hinata whispered then stood along with the rest of the parents to give the girls of her division a round of applause.

Sasuke watched the woman clap and wave as the girls bowed. Aisa crossed his arms, quietly proud of his sister.

Sasuke...was happy.

::

Hinata spun the girl around. "You did so good! So good! I didn't know you were so good!" She cooed. Hikari was swimming in the praise. "You were so cute! Wasn't she cute, Sasuke? Aisa?"

"Yeees," Aisa whined holding Sasuke's hand. She had only asked forty times. "Sasuke-kun, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Great," Sasuke genuinely responded. Aisa did tell him that Hinata was just as over dramatic as Hikari.

Hinata kissed her daughter all over the face. "My princess," she finished. Hikari's lip quivered. "W-what's wrong?" Hinata squeaked. "Did I squeeze you to-"

Hikari threw her arms around the woman. "Tank chu!" She cried. Hinata almost cried with her.

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted. "I meant to call you! I am so happy that you made it."

The Hyuuga heiress wiped her face and pulled Hikari to her hip. "Sensei, how are you?"

"I am not your sensei anymore, Hinata." The older woman laughed. "I am doing just fine. And yourself?"

Hinata giggled. "I can't complain."

"I met your Manny." The woman crossed her arm.

Hikari pulled away. "Sasu-Chan!"

Hinata nodded. "I hope it was a good impression."

"Where did you find him at? I mean, it was. I just can't remember hearing that name in the Nanny agency."

Hinata cheeks tinted. How could she tell her old teacher, a woman that she looked up to, that she found a man off the streets and he happened to be good with kids.

"It was like he showed up at my front step," Hinata replied smoothly.

"Ah, I'm so happy the twins love him."

Speaking of Sasuke, he and Aisa finally came back. "Can we go now?" Aisa asked.

Hinata nodded. "We are. Sorry, we couldn't stay longer, sensei."

Kurenai waved it off. "Please, get them home. I'll be in touch." She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Great!" Hinata agreed. "Let's get home."

.

.

.

After everything was said and done, Sasuke headed to bed. He couldn't catch a break from something weird happening between him and his boss.

He saw her half-naked for crying out loud! Sasuke covered his face as images of her bra barely doing it's job and her underwear that didn't really leave anything for the imagination flooded in.

"Shit," he muttered and decided a cool shower would help. The Uchiha grumbled little things as he stepped into the shower.

::

Hinata opened her bedroom door and pulled off her pants. Today was too long but she was going back to the real office tomorrow. The woman flipped on the light. Opal eyes snapped at the small ball of something running across the room and into her closet.

"What..." she whispered and moved slowly to her walk-in. Sitting on top of her clothes was a- "R-r-r-" she couldn't even get the word out before running to the door and shutting it.

Sasuke was manly _enough_.

She scurried to his room and opened the door. "Sasuke!" She squeaked. "Sasuke!?" She felt herself about to cry, then heard the shower running. "Sasuke, I n-need you!"

Inside the shower, Sasuke called back. "What?"

"Hurry," came her muffled response.

Sasuke sighed and climbed out the shower and secure a towel around his waist. "Huh?" He peeped out.

Hinata was bouncing. "In my room. It is in my room."

"What is?"

She swallowed. "A rat..."

Really? Sasuke frowned. "I'm kind of naked."

Hinata grabbed the doorknob. "S-Sasuke."

Onyx eyes narrowed. "Fine." He opened the door and moved passed her in his towel. Hinata hugged herself and turned her back to Sasuke changing. "Come on."

She nodded and noticed he was just wearing basketball shorts and holding a cane. "Where did you find that?"

Sasuke blinked at her. "How is that important? Show me where it is."

"My rooom," she pointed.

He nodded. As they were walking down the hall Sasuke just wanted to bring it to her attention. "You're not wearing pants."

"You... You saw m-me in less t-today." She replied.

True.

Sasuke opened her bedroom door. "Stay out here." Hinata grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"Don't kill it."

Sasuke gave her the cane. "Fine. The closet, right?"

"Right."

He slipped in and closed the door. Hinata pressed her ear to the door but didn't hear any struggling or screaming. What kind of childhood did Sasuke have!?

Hinata smiled softly. "He was the same way..."

The door opened and Sasuke was holding her blouse. "It was a small mouse."

"Y-you put it in there!"

He held up the moving blouse. "Yes. I'll be back."

And when he did, she was still standing at her door. "Thank you," she squeaked.

He shrugged. "I was the closest."

Hinata nodded. "I k-know its not your job."

He watched her fidget. "It's fine," he rubbed his nose. "Well, I should get to bed."

Hinata pressed her back to the door. "Ano...y-yeah, me too."

He pocketed his hands and that when she noticed his chest was still bare which only reminded her that she was pants-less. If anyone saw them...

"Yeah, night."

She opened the door. "Night..."

They parted ways. The bathroom door just two doors down from Hinata's room opened and Aisa walked out holding his teddy bear tightly.

::

**Author Note: I love NaruIno guys... They will be showing up more, so yeah. Also, next chapter Naruto and Hinata finally meet! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves because i am! I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on the 'father' but...Nah, I'll wait. Anyway, tell me what you think! **


	9. Big Brother

Sasuke the Manny

Chapter 9: Big Brothers

::

Sasuke heard screaming later that night. "Hik-" his body reacted faster than his mind, the man almost knocked over a rushing Hinata as they opened the Twin's door.

Aisa was pulling Hikari's hair and she was clawing at his face. "Stop it," shouted Hinata. Sasuke detached Aisa from his sister. They were still screaming and kicking.

"What's going on?" Hinata demanded. The room was nothing but sniffing and heavy breathing. "I asked a question."

"Ai-"

"Hikari-"

"-pulled my hair!"

"-slapped me!"

"End it," Sasuke voiced. Aisa struggled helplessly in his arms until the Uchiha picked him up.

Aisa glared at him, his left eyebrow was scratched as well as his cheek and nose. "Let me go! Mama tell him-"

"Be quiet," Hinata whispered. Sasuke watched the hand she had on Hikari tightened.

"Hinat-"

She raised a hand to Sasuke. "It's late and I have work in the morning," her voice was light and calm, just like his own mother right before she started yelling.

Hikari looked up at her mother. "Mom-"

"Go to your room. You'll sleep there from now on." Hinata released her smaller arm.

"But-"

"Go." Hinata pointed to the door. Hikari nodded and ran off crying. Opal eyes narrowed at Aisa. "I just-" she sighed and walked out.

Aisa instantly went limp in Sasuke's arms. Disappointment was a terrible feeling no matter what age. Sasuke dropped the boy on the bed. "What's your problem?"

Aisa rubbed his nose. "I'm s-sleepy."

"Ai-"

"I'm just sleepy!" He hid his face in the closest pillow. "Go a-away."

Sasuke scoffed and walked out. Hinata was leaning against the wall by Hikari's door. Wailing came from the room. "They aren't used to sleeping alone."

Sasuke pocketed his hands. "Un." Her eyes stayed on the ground. "You realize siblings fight all the time, its nothing-"

She smiled at him. "I know that, I have a little sister."

He nodded. "Just go to-" the crying got gradually louder. "Is that something she picked up from your side of the family?"

Hinata shrugged and giggled. "I'm not sure..." They started walking to their respective room. "Don't let them sleep with you...matter of fact, don't play with them tomorrow."

"Isn't that a bit far?"

Hinata shook her head. "They'll appreciate each other more." Sasuke watched the woman walk into her room.

"Mother knows best," he supposed.

::

The first step was denial.

"I don't care about him," Hikari mumbled as Sasuke placed a band-aid under her eye.

The second step was anger.

"-because that's your little sister," Sasuke explained.

Aisa continued to color until the crayon broke in his hand. "She shouldn't have slapped me!"

The third step was bargaining.

Hikari stared at her sandwich. Aisa always tore the crust off for her. "If he - if he says sorry...then I'll be his sister again," Hikari confessed.

The fourth step was depression.

Aisa buried himself under his blankets and stayed there until Sasuke ripped the sheets off. "You have a visitor, kid."

Aisa looked at his doorway to see Hikari holding a plate of cookies. Her big doe-like eyes darted away. "Ano... I h-helped Cho-Chan make'em."

Aisa pulled himself out of bed and padded slowly towards his sister. Sasuke watched Aisa knock the cookies to the ground. "Ai-" the girl squeaked when her brother hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Kari."

"I sowwy, Ai."

Sasuke inwardly smirked. "Acceptance." It was only the longest five hours of his life. He reached in his pocket to call Hinata.

::

Hinata ignored the call as her next meeting started. She pressed a practiced smile. "It's a pleasure to met you, Uchiha-san."

He shook her offered hand. "Likewise, Hyuuga-san." He adjusted his tie. "I must apologize for scheduling this so short notice."

She shook her head. "You are our sister company. I have to admit that it is a surprise to see company trying to stand again."

He nodded. "Which is why I'm here. I am organizing a banquet for the restoration."

Hinata paused. The Fall of the Uchiha was not a secret, it had been in the papers for months straight. Itachi Uchiha was the oldest and only son of the late Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, he was directly in line to inherit the company but was not of age, so his relative Madara Uchiha was then sitting on a multi-million dollar company.

And took the company for its worth leaving Itachi...who was just eighteen to handle everything.

"A banquet?" She questioned.

He nodded. "It's a bit late but I believe its needed. The Senju have agreed also."

Hinata refrained from biting her lip. Senju agreed to helping the Uchiha? That sound like some drama that the Hyuuga shouldn't get involved in. Lilac met onyx.

They were almost like Sasuke's piercing in every way but Itachi's were wiser, refined...his authority was much greater. It made her wonder how close in relation were these two Uchiha males.

Hinata closed her eyes. Her schedule was honestly clear but it wasn't like she wanted to go. All she wanted to do is check on her babies.

"You said 'short notice' before so can I assume its tonight?"

His removed a strand of ebony from his face. "You can."

It would make the company look good, her father would like it. "I'll be there. Please give all the information to my assistant."

Itachi gave a curt nod. "Thank you, Hyuuga-san."

She waved it off. He stood and gave a deeper bow than necessary and left. Hinata sunk into her chair and called Sasuke back.

"Hello?"

_"I just wanted to let you know the twins are back to normal."_

She smiled knowingly. "Ah, did you find out why they were fighting?"

_"No, didn't want to bring it up."_

"I see," she glanced at the picture of the twin that sat on her desk. "Well, eat dinner without me, I'm going to a banquet tonight."

_"Tch, snobs."_

Hinata laughed despite herself. "Sasuke, as true as it may be these s-snobs are-"

_"Snobs." _He finished. Hinata groaned seeing she had a new e-mail. _"What?"_

She scratched her head. "Ne, its j-just an e-mail from Ino. I really wanted to stay with you and the twins." She grumbled.

_"Me and the twins?"_ He repeated.

Hinata blushed and pressed the phone to her chest for a moment. When she placed it back at her ear. "I didn't mean it l-like that-"

_"I understand."_

"No, I mean I don't mind s-spending time with you it's just-"

_"Hinata, I get it. I swear."_ He promised. She could just hear his smirk.

"Y-you do?"

He grunted. _"I have to go. I think Hikari got stuck in the oven."_

"W-what!?" The phone clicked off. Hinata stared at the screen and sighed. Sasuke was such an interesting character.

She rested her elbows on the oak desk and pressed her chin into her palm before picking of the family picture.

"Did you do this?" She mumbled at his contented face. "Well, I kind of like him."

::

Sasuke sat on her bed and waited as she changed in the closet. "Hinata, seriously." He sighed.

She finally opened the doors. It was simple as all of her other dresses. It was black and form fitting, it strapped over one shoulder and ended at her knees.

"Appropriate," he nodded.

Hinata frowned at him. "You a-always say that..." The hand she used to keep her hair up crossed under her bust. "How does it look?"

He rubbed his temples. "It's - nice."

"Sasuke!" She snapped.

"I'm trying to keep my job," he snapped. Hinata calmed down and looked away. "Is stunning a better word?"

She nodded. "I-"

He stood. "Am I done here?"

Hinata scurried to her jewelry box and held out a necklace. He walked up to her as she turned around. He looked in the mirror facing them. "Hinata..." He placed his hands at her shoulders.

Hinata looked from his warm hands to their reflection. "Y-yes?" She managed.

"You do look beau-"

"Hinata, come on!" Ino voice ran through the house. Hinata blushed and looked over her shoulder and gave Sasuke a weak smile.

"See you later," she whispered and grabbed black heels and ran out the room. Sasuke rubbed his face.

"Shit..."

"Ooooo," Hikari stood in the door way. Sasuke smirked. "You said a bad word."

He walked over and picked her up. "It's only bad if you say it."

.

.

.

The banquet was so boring. Ino had fallen sleep on her shoulder before Hinata told her she could play hooky. The blonde thanked her and went to call Naruto.

"You have to formally meet him too, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and dismissed her. She drank all the contents her second wine glass. The Twins had stronger juice than this.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata looked at the handsome Uchiha. "Ah, Uchiha-san, this is a lovely banquet," she lied.

"Is this seat vacant?" She motioned him to sit. He did and nodded. "Have you ever been told that you're easy to read?" He inquired.

Her cheeks darkened. "Yes..."

He smirked. "You are the youngest CEO in the room," he explained. "This is exciting to the Senju." He motioned to an older blonde woman laughing with a white haired man.

Hinata nodded. "I see but I came to support your company."

"Appreciated."

Hinata removed her eyes from onyx ones before she fell in. "Uchiha-san-"

"Itachi," he corrected.

_Just like Sasuke. _"Itachi-san, this might be personal but you know S-"

"Uchiha-sama, you just introduce yourself to next group," a man cut Hinata off.

Itachi nodded. "Ah, I will return."

Hinata shook her head. "I have to get home to my children."

His eyes widened by a fraction for a split second. "Very well, it was pleasure having you here."

"It was a pleasure coming," She grabbed her purse and headed to her car.

::

Sasuke sat in the kitchen finishing his stuffed tomato that Chouji made for him. That man was a blessing. Just as he walked out the threshold Hinata was limping through the door.

"Oh, Sasuke?" She smiled and closed the door.

"What happened to your foot?"

She looked down and shrugged. "I c-cut through the grass at the banquet...ano...there was a h-hole."

He walked over to her. "Did you hit the ground?"

She shook her head. "N-no, I'm fine." She tried putting her foot down and squeaked.

"You should take better care of yourself," he wrapped an arm under her and picked Hinata up bridal style.

"I try. It's h-hard," she confessed. "The kids?"

"Asleep," he told her taking the clumsy woman upstairs. "It's like I'm getting paid to take care of three kids."

She blushed. "I'm sorry..."

He sighed. "I don't mind." He placed her on the bed. "Do you need help? I'll get Amaye, she lives for this."

She laughed softly. "No, no... I'll be fine tonight. C-Can you take my necklace off." She pushed herself to stand.

"Don't turn around, I got it." He moved around her neck.

Sasuke unlocked it and made the mistake of looking down at her face. "S-Sasuke..." She took the freed necklace from her collar and smiled at him.

He licked suddenly dry lips. She was staring at them. Not his nose or chin...but his lips. The worst outcome is him getting fired but right now- "Fuck it," he pressed his lips to hers.

There was a long pause. Sasuke kept his eyes closed knowing that her with wide.

Instead of pushing him away, she shyly kissed him back. Sasuke was surprised by this. He tangled his hands in navy tresses as the innocent kiss deepened. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Hinata wasn't drunk, she knew that but part of her wished she was. She was kissing another man of her own desire. It was a desire that had been put to rest for a long time. Sasuke had managed to throw a match there and apparently refused to put it out. His teeth gently pulled at her lip, asking politely for more. Hinata felt her eyes flutter for a moment and granted it to him.

She tasted like peaches; it was the only thought that made any sense in his mind. He felt her chest heaving against his own. It just made the Uchiha want as much as he could take before she came to her senses. Gravity switched and Hinata fell on her bed, almost taking Sasuke down.

Then she let out a muffled scream.

Sasuke looked down at his foot that was pressing on her possible sprang. He jumped away. "Oh shit - I mea-"

She held her foot. "H-Hospital," the Hyuuga heiress whimpered.

Amaye, even though the scream wasn't enough to wake the whole house, ran in the room. "Hinata-sama!"

Hinata raised a trembling hand. "Make sure the t-twin stay asleep, okay?"

"But Hin-"

Sasuke draped a jacket of his boss. "I got her."

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course, _you_ do." She said with a pinch of...something. Sasuke didn't have time to play with the maid.

Sasuke moved Hinata's arm over his shoulder. "I got you." He repeated to her. Hinata nodded.

::

"Well, it's a sprang. Nothing is broken," Sakura placed her hands at her hips. "I'm going to wrap it up for you."

Hinata nodded. "T-thank for seeing me..."

The pinkette shook her head. "No problem," she replied. Jade eyes moved to the man sitting in a vacant chair. "I'm sure you'll take care of her."

Sasuke nodded and looked away. She was just as crazy as Ino but without Naruto as a distraction. Sakura clapped her hands. "I will be right back, there aren't any bandages in here."

As Sakura closed the door, Hinata bit her lips and looked at her lap. "Sasu-"

"That was out of line," he stated. "I should-"

"No," she squeaked, cheeks tinting when he looked at her. "It - it wasn't...but..." She trailed off.

"But - what?" Sasuke questioned.

Before she could speak Sakura returned with a bright smile. "Let's wrap this up."

::

Sasuke parked the car in the driveway and turned to the quiet woman. "You never said?"

Opal eyes reflected the sunrise just ahead. "Ah, But..." Her voice trembled. "I c-can't do this...to my babies, you know?" When she looked over, the sun and tears both spilled over her cheeks.

"Are...you firing me?" Sasuke managed to say.

"No!" She tried wiping her face but nothing worked. "I c-can't... I just can't stop crying." She covered her face.

This was an after effect of the kiss, Hinata figured. She had enough time to think about it. Even though...he wasn't here, she felt as though she was cheating on him. It made her feel horrible.

"I - I..." She trailed off until Sasuke thumped her forehead.

"Stupid," he sighed. "Why are you crying?"

She looked at him through glassy eyes. Her hand touched the throbbing area of her forehead. "I'm a bad mother..." She confessed.

"Nah."

"Na-Nah?"

He leaned against the back of his seat. "You do the best with what you have like my mother," he looked over at the sniffing Hyuuga. "I'm not sure if that means I have a mother complex or not."

Hinata broke into a small smile. "M-maybe."

He huffed and closed his eyes. "You should do what makes you happy though."

Hinata swallowed. "T-taking care of someone else's kids make you h-happy?"

A smirk pulled at his lips. "No, but they do."

"They make y-you happy?"

He nodded. "Occasionally," he mused making the woman laugh. He sighed against the comforting noise.

"Sasuke, I think... I think I should tell you about their father now."

He looked over at the softly smiling woman. Her eyes were directed on her hands that were wringing themselves in her lap. It sound like she was talking more to herself that him.

She nodded and decided. "Yes, I should."

Sasuke took off his seat belt and turned to her. Her breathing had slowed down as she did the same. Hinata licked her lips. "Well..."

::

::

::

**Author Note: Cliff Hanger! Dun, Dun, Dun! What will Hinata say? How will Sasuke react? Will Hinata find out the relationship with Sasuke and Itachi? Why were the twins fighting? There's only one way to find out, yo! **


	10. Paper Planes

Sasuke the Manny

**Author Note: To be honest, that cliffhanger inspired me to finish this chapter. Here we go!**

Chapter 10: Paper Planes

::

"I don't _need_ to know, Hinata." Sasuke started.

She shook her head. "I want you to know..." Lilac eyes turned to him. "I - I need to talk a-about it, please..." She pleaded. Sasuke closed his eyes. This wasn't about him knowing as it was for her being able to talk about it.

Four months. He had been living with this woman and her children for almost four months. There were secrets floating in the air but he never bothered to ask about them.

It wasn't his business.

"Not here," Sasuke finally said. "Let's go inside." Hinata nodded in agreement.

::

"Look at you," Amaye sighed giving Hinata her cup of tea. "I added more honey and lemon just the way you like it."

Hinata nodded to the girl. "Thank you. You're dismissed."

Dark amber eyes turned to the man leaning against the wall of her bed. "But he-"

"Amaye, please." The young woman nodded hesitantly and bowed before walking to the door. "Close that." Hinata asked.

The maid bit her lip and pulled the door shut. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and sat beside his boss. Loose navy hair curtain her face, her fingers traced the rim of the cup. "I w-was nineteen when I met him," she licked dry lips. "I was so in love with him."

Sasuke stayed silent.

Hinata's grip on her cup tightened. "He was so new to me. I n-never met someone like - him. He was so honest and caring..."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should touch her or not.

"Anyway," she pushed her hair back. "We met when I was nineteen and he had just turned twenty. He was the youngest CEO at the time and I was s-simply running behind my cousin, Neji."

Sasuke nodded.

She giggled at the memories. "We spent the evening together - he w-wanted to ditch the party and I did," she turned to the Uchiha. "_I_ ran off with some handsome man!"

Sasuke inwardly flinched. He'd never seen her so happy.

"After that we were inseparable. We dated f-for a while...he proposed on my twentieth birthday...but our families disapproved."

She put her untouched tea on the nightstand. "It d-didn't matter... He s-said to give - give them a little more time...he wanted my family to like him. He wanted them to love him." She wiped her eyes. "He...wanted love a-and ours wasn't enough to secretly get married like I wanted anyway."

Ah, Hinata was a rebel.

"I...ano, got p-pregnant," she whispered as if he doesn't take care of the brats. "He was happier than I was...and I never saw him so happy...as happy as a man like him could be."

Sasuke wondered if she knew she hadn't said his actual name.

"N-naturally my father was upset but I was twenty-one. I was old enough to make my own decisions." She smiled at the Uchiha as if she was proud of herself. "He was always there, protecting me. T-then the twins were born and things changed."

She looked down at her lap. "Aisa was a healthy baby but Hikari - Hi... I d-didn't know about her. I didn't want our family in the public eye! I didn't - I-"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. "Calm down," was the only thing he said. "She's okay now."

"Back then she wasn't... She was so small a-and they said..." She shook her head, not wanting to say it. "She had to stay in the hospital."

"I stayed with her and-" she paused. Sasuke figured she was afraid to even say his name. "-and he stayed with Aisa. I c-couldn't give up on her. I didn't care. T-that meant Aisa was spending all of his time with...him. After Hikari was dismissed from the hospital...Aisa loved her a-and from then until now, he hasn't let her go."

Sasuke didn't know why that made his chest get that weird feeling again.

Hinata smiled. "Her immune system was low so she was always sick - couldn't t-tell now. Anyway, I was a-always the one to stay at the hospital b-but I asked him why he never wanted to go, you know?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"He s-said that he couldn't see her l-like that. It stressed us both out honestly...and he _was_ a CEO at the time too."

Sasuke clenched his fist. No, he didn't understand that. Maybe he was reading it wrong but it whoever the guy was didn't seem too care much about his daughter. No wonder Hikari didn't remember him! He was never around her. Sasuke knew how it felt to be forgotten by his father. Even so, Sasuke swallowed his anger.

...she had started crying again. He reached over but- "On their third birthday... He was - was flying back ov-overseas with my cousin, my dearest c-cousin... and-" Sasuke pulled the woman into his chest where she broke down.

Ah, the plane crash. He remembered hearing about it on the News a few years back. Apparently, there was a really bad storm that drove the plane nose first into the middle of the ocean. The bodies were never found.

"I w-was so mad! I didn't know... I t-thought he was purposely missing their birthday," came her muffled cry. "I miss h-him." She clutched the fabric of Sasuke's fabric. He let her cry. "I m-miss... I miss my e-everything - I miss _Gaara_..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and rest his chin on her head. There wasn't much he could do for her. He couldn't help but think that kiss was a mistake...

...one that he wouldn't make again.

::

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he closed Hinata's door behind him. He stayed until she fell asleep.

_Crying_.

She cried herself to sleep.

He padded into his room to see Amaye sitting by his window, watching the sun. "What are you doing?"

She turned to him. "Sasuke-san, I was..."

Sasuke raised a hand. "Just get out." The woman stood and hurried to the door. "Oh Amaye." He called after her.

"Yes?"

"Nothing happened," he felt the need to say. "Nothing."

The brunette sighed. "Sasuke-san, you must understand that we are all protective of Hinata-sama. We do not want her or the twins being hurt by another man." With that she closed the door behind her.

Sasuke scoffed and pulled off his shirt. Did they think that he would do that? The Uchiha fell face first into his pillow, thinking about everything that Hinata said. It all boiled down to closure and the fact... "She's in love with him."

Sasuke closed his eyes just as someone climbed on his bed then proceeded to lay on his exposed back. "Mornin' Sasu." Hikari giggled.

He took a deep breath as she latched onto his back. "Can I take a nap?" He strained. Onyx eyes were burning from lack of sleep. He felt Hikari nodded against his skin. Sasuke adjusted his arms comfortably under his pillow and felt himself fall into a much needed slumber.

He had too much to think about.

.

.

.

Hinata pushed around the lettuce of her salad. She told Ino that she told Sasuke about what happened and the blonde was, for the first time, speechless.

"We - kissed," she confessed and blue eyed woman began to rub her temples. "I told him - after the kiss."

Ino sighed and pushed her plate away. "Why? Why did you tell him?"

Hinata blinked at her friend. This was strange. Was she upset? "I - I don't know..."

"Do you trust him?"

Hinata nodded. "How can I not he takes care my children? Yes. I trust him."

Ino raised defensive hands. "Hina, I didn't mean it like that I just..." She folded her arms. "Don't you think its early? That... That you could scare him off."

Hinata shrugged. "I mean...this morning I found him still asleep in his room with Hikari lying on his back...he was still there."

Ino didn't respond. It wasn't like her. She couldn't be upset about that...

Hinata leaned forward. "Is this about Naruto-san?" Ino's eyes widened but-

"Hey!" A male voice called. Speak of the Devil... Naruto plopped down in the metal chair and leaned to kiss Ino on the cheek. "Sorry, I'm late. I had this job interview - well it was actually a call back but..." The blond trailed off seeing Ino's plastic smile. He turned his head to Hinata. "Oh, my bad!" He laughed. "You must be Hinata, I'm happy to finally met Ino's best friend!"

Hinata inwardly winced at the man's child-like excitement. "Likewise, Naruto-san. Ino has told me only great things."

He nodded knowingly before chuckling. "Yeah, but what has Sasuke told you?"

Hinata's cheeks tinted. "N-nothing much," she smiled nervously. "What has he t-told you?"

He snickered. "Guy code, boss lady."

Hinata sipped her tea and smiled. "Of course," her eyes lingered on Ino. "Well, I have to be heading back. It was lovely. Ino, I'm extending your lunch."

"But-"

Hinata took her purse and crutches. "That's final." She waved before hobbling away.

Naruto poked Ino's blushing cheeks. "She treats you like a baby too, huh?"

Ino huffed. "Yeah, I suppose. Can be pretty hard sometimes..."

Naruto leaned forward. "How so?"

"She puts everyone's happiness before her own... It's selfish, really."

Naruto rubbed his chin. "I know I'm not a genius but that sounds like the opposite of being selfish."

Ino watched the woman get in her car. "Look at her, she hurts herself and still puts her health off because we always eat lunch together on Monday. That's selfish."

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Eh, I'm not following."

Ino slammed her hands on the table. "Hinata only thinks of herself in the sense that she thinks she doesn't matter and it bothers me! It always has and then..." She covered her face. "I want to tell her things...but she always has a full plate. She won't share."

Naruto rubbed his girlfriend's back. Actually by definition, Ino seemed like the selfish one. "Ino..."

Turquoise eyes were glossy. "She t-tells me enough to keep from pressing..."

Naruto knew this wasn't about Hinata or their friendship. He wasn't stupid, maybe a little oblivious, but not when it came to friendships.

"Sasuke is the same way, you know? He holds in a lot and there's nothing I can do, you know?"

"I don't."

Naruto smiled at her. "Inooo," he wiped her tears with his thumb. "Sometimes all you can do is be there to make them forget and smile for a little bit."

She sniffed and nodded. "I guess..."

He leaned in to kiss her. "Blondes have more fun, right?" Ino grinned at his words.

.

.

.

"You could be expanding your Manny business," the guy gave him a flyer. "There are plenty of families that will pay way more for your servic-"

Hikari stepped on his foot. "Sasu-Chan isn't leaving! Right?"

Sasuke grinned. "Right."

Another Monday at ballet practice. Aisa was coloring by his side. The boy had been oddly quiet and only spoke to him when it was needed, beside that... He and Aisa weren't on speaking terms. Sasuke would have never thought talking to a five year old would be important to him.

Onyx eyes left the boy to Hikari. She was chatting in a group of girls. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke looked at the short woman that was standing in front of him. "What?" He asked back.

"Ne, you're Hikari's...Manny, right?" She appeared to be young but had strikingly vibrant gray hair.

Sasuke nodded. "I am."

She smiled. "Can I speak to you for a moment, please?"

The Uchiha really didn't want to get up...but he pushed himself anyway and told Aisa not to move. The kid gave an absent nod. Sasuke followed the woman to the hall that led to the changing room. "What do you-"

"Well, I felt bad because I invited all the other girls but..." Jade eyes looked up at him. "There's a... Daddy Daughter Dance in a few days. I know Hikari really doesn't, well..."

Sasuke felt his heart clench at her words. He wished he didn't know. This was probably why he avoided knowing for so long. He kept his features schooled. "I don't see the problem. She just won't be going."

"No! I want her to be there-"

"Why?" He inquired. Why put the girl through that?

"I wanted you to come. You might as well be a father figure, right?"

"Wrong."

She smiled away. "My name is Mai Chitanda," she handed him the purple sheet of paper. "Just in case you change your mind...its princess themed."

"Yeah."

Mai nodded and left him there. Sasuke ripped the paper up and threw it in the trash. He wasn't putting Hikari through that.

::

"Can Sasu-Chan take me to the Daddy-Daugh-ter Dance?" Hikari asked as she finished her juice.

Hinata, Sasuke, Aisa and even Chouji fell silent. Opal eyes blinked at them. "Can he? I want to go! All the other girls are going!" She pouted.

Hinata smiled weakly. "But Sa-"

Hikari shook her head. "Pei-Chan is taking her grandpa a-and Reya-Chan is taking her uncle! I wanna bring my Sasu-Chan!"

Then as if the tables turned and Hikari was the only one that made sense. Aisa glared at his sister. "No. No, he can't."

"I didn't ask you, Ai!" Hikari pointed. "I asked mommy!"

"No!" Aisa shouted and pushed her. Hikari pushed him back.

"Stop that!" Hinata hissed.

Aisa frowned. "You stop," he blurted out without realizing. "He's not my daddy! He's not!" The boy climbed out of his seat and stormed off.

"Aisa!" Hinata called going after him, not bothering with her crutches.

Sasuke looked back at the teary eyed girl. "I'm s-sorry Sasu..." Hikari wiped her face. "I - I thought-"

Sasuke stood and walked over to the crying girl. "Come on, nap time." He threw a glance at the concern chef. Chouji just shrugged. He hadn't dealt with this before.

Sasuke carried her upstairs into her room. "I c-can't do anything!" She clutched her head when he put her on the bed. "I can't!" The Uchiha crouched down in front of her. "Sasu..."

"Stop it." His voice was a lot softer than he thought.

"But... Ai-nii-"

Sasuke thumped her forehead. "I know who I am. Do you?"

"Ah-hmm," she nodded. "My - Our Manny!" She giggled. They still had to work on her possessiveness.

"Nothing else." Sasuke ruffled her hair. Hikari smiled and threw herself in his arms. Sasuke sighed. He didn't know if he wanted kids anymore, these two proved that.

"I still gotta take a nap?" She pulled away.

"Yeah."

She pouted. "Kay..." Sasuke stood and turned. "Sasu-Chan?"

"Mm?"

Hikari yawned. "Would you hate it? Being our papa?"

Sasuke didn't respond. It was best that way and so, he left.

::

Later that night, Sasuke was exhausted. Hinata told him that he could have a few days off and that she didn't mean to pull him in such a chaotic situation. It wasn't his job to deal with any of this.

Sasuke told her to go to bed.

Every family had secrets and things that shouldn't be talked about. He knew more than anyone.

"Sasuke-kun?" Aisa knocked on the door.

Was it strange that Sasuke had been avoiding the boy? He hadn't seen him since dinner and was hoping not to for a few days. The five year old boy, that held onto pain far too great for his age, stood in doorway.

"Mm."

"C-can I...ano, can I-"

"Come on, kid." At the words, quick footsteps made their way to his bed and jumped on. Aisa wrung his hands and Sasuke simply stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" He squeaked and bowed.

The Uchiha ruffled his hair. "I'm not trying to replace your dad." Aisa took Sasuke's wrist and pulled it down. "I'm just a Manny."

Lilac tinted eyes lowered and nodded. "I've b-been a bad brother, huh?"

"Yeah."

He looked up in surprise. "Ne!"

"You have," Sasuke confirmed. "If you were older I'd really tell you what you've been."

Aisa pouted. "Argh! Hikari! She doesn't think! She doesn't care." His clenched his fist. "Kari...she...makes me so mad."

"Okay." Sasuke yawned.

"Okay?"

"So what? Toughen up, kid." Aisa blushed at his words. Sasuke snatched his ear. "If I ever see or hear-" he tugged at the boy's ear. "- that you hit another girl, I will lock you in the basement without food - for a year."

Aisa whined and nodded. "Ne, Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha let go and laid on his back. "Now, go away."

Aisa crawled up to his Manny and thumped him on the forehead. Opal tinted eyes watered as Sasuke glared at the little thing until Aisa hugged the older male. "P-please don't go."

_What?_ Sasuke thought.

He heard the boy crying in the crook of his neck. "Pleeease," he held the man closer. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke stared at the ceiling and wondered what he and his mother talked about. He patted the boy on the back. Maybe he shouldn't make promises? He didn't know the future but if he could control it then-

"I won't leave."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Now you know! Geesh, but is that all to it? And what about Sasuke? Well... You'll will find out soon enough! Alright, until next time! **


	11. Child's Play

Sasuke the Manny

Chapter 11: Child's Play

Sunday rolled around and Sasuke decided to take his day off. He spent most of the morning trying to convince the Twins that he would be back later on that day. Hinata just gave a weary smile and pried Hikari from his leg.

"Hurry back!" Hikari threw herself into his arms again.

Aisa nodded from his mother's side. Sasuke agreed to her demands. "I will."

Hikari kissed both his cheeks, nose and forehead. "Mine! My stamp!"

"Hikari," Hinata started.

"So no other family can take him!" She supplied. "Gotta stamp him!"

Hinata took the girl from his arms again. "Come on, let's go."

Sasuke squatted down to Aisa. "Make sure your sister doesn't get hurt."

"Okay!" He agreed as Sasuke patted his head. "What about mama?"

Sasuke looked up at Hinata, the woman blushed at contact, then back at the boy. "Especially her."

"Hai!"

Sasuke stood. "Later," the Uchiha gave a lazy wave and exited the large home.

.

.

Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto walked into the air-conditioned building. A woman walked up to them with a welcoming smile. "Haven't seen you in a while, Sasuke."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I have a job."

Naruto swung an arm around his neck. "A very time consuming job and he is trying to work off some pint up energy," the blond patted the man on his chest.

Kiba nodded. "A lot of energy."

Sasuke shrugged the idiot off and walked ahead of the three. "Shut up. I'm going to stretch."

Naruto whined. "Sasuke!"

Kiba grinned at the woman. "I'm free and could-"

She lifted a hand to him. "As if."

::

Sasuke pushed opened the second door and was greeted with both the sight and smell of sweat. A smirk lifted to his lips seeing all the new equipment.

The Gym.

He hadn't been in this environment in so long. Naruto and Kiba caught up to the Uchiha, to his dismay. "Gee, Sasuke, how do you attracted so many women?" Kiba grumbled.

Sasuke frowned. "Try not being a mutt in heat."

"You hurt me, you know?" Kiba replied as Naruto laughed. "And what are you laughing at, idiot?"

Sasuke didn't want to think about women for a moment, more importantly, he didn't want to think about Hinata. The Uchiha walked over to the weights and placed on his desired amount.

Naruto went over to him. "Ready?"

Sasuke laid under the bar and got a nice grip on it. "Yeah."

::

After working out, Sasuke felt horrible and fantastic at the same time. Damp ebony tresses stuck to his face as he sat up.

"You good?" Naruto asked, seriously.

"Yeah," panted the Uchiha. Naruto knew otherwise because of his dipped brows and pressed frown.

"Are you sure?"

"Naruto," Sasuke warned, standing. "I'm fine."

The blond took his friend's shoulder. "I know you're lying and I guess its fine - I'm not trying to be your therapist, okay?"

Sasuke wiped his mouth of sweat and nodded.

"Okay," repeated Naruto before he gave his signature grins. "Let's go eat! Where's Kiba? Ki-" Naruto shouted across the gym seeing the mutt trying to talk to a clearly uninterested woman. "Leave her alone, man!"

Sasuke lifted his shirt to wipe the rest of his face. Physically, he was more than fine...but somewhere between not wanting to think of Hinata and her family, he started to think of his.

Sasuke shook his head clear of those thoughts and went to join the guys.

.

.

It was night when Sasuke returned back to the mansion. He hadn't meant to stay out so long but it just happened. Now he was a sticky, dirty and mostly smelly mess. He opened the door with the key Hinata gave him and walked inside.

The living room and kitchen was empty and dark aside from the light that glowed over the sink. Sasuke was thankful for that at least until-

"Sasuke-san?"

Said man shifted his vision to see Amaye walking from the Staff Hall's. Her usual ponytail was retired and brunette tresses fell over her shoulders. "What?"

"I should talk to you."

"You should? Right now?" He pocketed his hands.

"Unless, you want it to be Chouji-san and he isn't in the best mood right now."

Sasuke sighed and was starting to wonder if Hinata pulled the rest of her staff off the streets. He nodded and followed the young woman back into the Staff Hall's.

He had never been in this part of the house either. They were set up like an apartment with doors sitting on each side of the hall. Sasuke was both tired and irritable from being around Naruto and Kiba all day.

The last thing he wanted to deal with is some nosey maid.

She opened a door which he could only assume was her room. "Come in."

"Nah," he replied.

She blinked at him. "Sasuke."

"Amaye."

"You may come in," she rephrased.

"No," he returned the courtesy. There was no way he was getting caught by any of the Staff going into a maid's room at night. Hinata would hear about it before he even entered the room.

"Why?"

"What do you want?" He asked his own questions.

"Sasu-"

"I am incredibly tired and would like to take a shower then go to bed. If whatever you cannot say in public as you want to in private," he paused and wondered why he was wasting so much energy talking. "Matter of fact, get Chouji to talk to me."

Sasuke didn't give her another moment before he turned to leave. To his pleasure, she didn't follow him.

After taking a shower, Sasuke damn near dived into his bed. He had far too much on his mind to worry about Staff.

.

.

Hinata pushed herself out of bed. Curiously, she tipped to Sasuke's room. It wasn't that she was nervous that he wouldn't come back...it was just that she wondered what he does when he isn't with the twins.

The Hyuuga mother successfully crossed the Twins room without waking them up and moving towards Sasuke's room. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened.

Sasuke stared at the woman currently clutching her heart. "Wasn't expecting me?" He teased.

"I... I just w-wanted to...ano, good morning!" She decided to say.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

Hinata shook her head. These were the moments when her title as boss and mother dissolved and shy little teenager came forth. "I go in late to-today."

"Un."

Hinata nodded and pushed rebellious navy tresses behind her ear. "Yeah..."

Sasuke shifted on his hip. "Can I be excused to the bathroom?" She squeaked and moved out the way. "Go in and wait for me."

Hinata was about to speak but decided to follow his orders. His room was always clean, she noted. She went in and sat on the end of his bed.

Hinata licked her lips and took a deep breath.

When the Uchiha came back, he stood by the door. "I decided I'm going to take Hikari to that dance."

Hinata blinked, surprised at his words. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

"And when did you decided his?"

He lifted a thumb and motioned in the direction of the bathroom. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Thank you..."

"Well the other girls are bringing Uncles and Grandfathers," he waved it off. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Well...f-first, why are you standing so far away."

"Last time we-"

"Oh!" She lifted defensive hands. "I... I - please, come inside." Sasuke hesitated before obeying her. "And close the door..."

Sasuke did but stood a good distance from his bed. What kind of temptation was this? Did she expect him not to want her in that damn robe that barely hid the silk night-gown that was underneath.

"What?" He asked.

"Come h-here," she patted an area beside herself.

Sasuke did as told, slowly. It was hard when you didn't trust yourself. He sat on the bed and questioned her again.

"I'm just r-really sorry about all of this and...and-"

"Stop."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to hear you apologize anymore," Sasuke told her firmly. "Shit happens, I'm over it."

"But you w-were you on it?"

Sasuke shrugged and asked. "Repeat after me: Shit happens."

Hinata lifted defensive hands. "I can't say that!"

He leaned over. "Too scared?"

Opal eyes widened then narrowed. "N-no..."

"Say it," pressured Sasuke. She puffed out her cheeks and looked straight ahead. "You're so childish." He poked her cheek.

Hinata looked over sharply and regretted it. His eyes were suffocating, for a lack of better words. "S-Sasuke..." She turned her body slightly towards his. "We..."

"We what?"

Hinata swallowed and caught his shoulders as he leaned over. Watery opal eyes threatened to spill over... "I'm n-not ready. I'm not..."

He hadn't realized that his lips were hovering just over hers. "I know."

And yet, this time she leaned to close the distance-

"Sasu-chaaaan!" Came through the door as did a series of knocking. "You home?!"

"Yeah," called Sasuke, rather pissed off. He wiped Hinata's tears away with his thumb. "It's your fault, you know?"

She looked at him, confused. "H-huh?"

"Your kids are making me soft," he went to open the door only for Hikari to jump in his arms.

"Sasu-chan, I missed you!" She kissed his face. This happened yesterday and only started happening yesterday.

The kissing of his face.

He dismissed it. "I'm taking you to that dance, kid."

She squealed in his arms. "Mommy! Mommy, did you hear?!" She shouted over his shoulder.

"I heard," Hinata laughed. "Where's Ai?"

"He was no feeling too good." Hikari poked her fingers together.

"What?"

"Ne, yes."

Hinata went pass them and into Aisa's room. She knelt down beside the bed and placed the back of her palm to the forehead of the boy currently in the fetal position.

"Mama..." He groaned, moving navy hair from his forehead.

"Ai! What's wrong?"

"My tum," he pointed to the area. Hinata looked at the clock on his wall. She wouldn't have-

"I'll take him to the Haruno's office. Don't worry." Sasuke walked in the room.

"Sasuke," Hinata breathed in a tight relief.

"Sasuke-kun?" Aisa whined.

"Sasu-chan!" Hikari chirped.

He lifted his hands. Too many people were relying on him these days. "I got it. You get ready for work," he told Hinata. "Hikari, get dressed."

"After we gotta get my dress!" Hikari's voice faded as Hinata went to get them both dressed.

"Alright, let's go, kid." Sasuke lifted the child out of bed.

.

.

Hinata stared idly at the rippling coffee in her mug. She was worried about her son. Aisa wasn't the one to get sick so easily and specially without showing any symptoms. He took after Gaara in that department.

She felt horrible for leaving him. The young woman pressed her palms to tired eyes and sighed deeply.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata hummed lightly in response to her name and looked up to see Uchiha Itachi standing in front of her. His features were dark and intense as usual. She lifted a small smile to the man. "Uchiha-san, how are you?"

A curt nod was given. "As well as one can be."

"Aa." Hinata agreed then took her mug. She was almost glad to see him. Her question from the banquet had been cut short and unanswered. "Can I ask you something, Uchiha-san?"

The dark haired man nodded, motioned to the vacant seat in front of her and after she told him it was alright, he took a seat.

Hinata lifted her mug to pressed lips. "Uchiha-san, do you - do you know a Uchiha Sasuke?"

The man in front of her, closed his eyes as if to process her question. When onyx eyes revealed themselves again... "No," he answered calmly. "May be a distant relative."

Hinata nodded smoothly. "I thought as much."

Itachi's thumb ran over the material his To-Go cup thoughtfully. "May I ask how do you know them - him?"

She smiled proudly. "He works for me."

"Does he?" Itachi replied and checked his watch. "I should be heading to the office," The Uchiha male stood. "This was nice." Hinata didn't exactly know how but she nodded anyway and agreed. "We'll have to do it again." Itachi straightened his tie.

Hinata gave a simple nod. "We should."

Itachi bowed respectfully and exited the cafe. Hinata watched the man's back until he was out of sight. The woman sighed and began to roll tension from her shoulders. "It will be a long day," predicted the heiress.

She might as well face it head on.

.

.

"Open wide," Sakura instructed.

Sasuke allowed Hikari to download a Dress Up Game on his phone while they waited for Aisa.

Sakura smiled at the terrified boy. "Am I gonna die?" He sniffled.

"No, you have a common cold."

Hikari giggled and lifted her eyes to her brother. "Aisa-baby-kun!"

"Shut-" he coughed and shook his head. "I wanna be hot then!"

Sakura ruffled his hair. "You'll be fine in a few days, I promise." Aisa sniffled and wiped his bright nose. "But Hikari, you can't sleep with your brother for those few days."

She gasped. "But...that's my nii-san!"

Sasuke sighed. "You'll be fine."

Sakura nodded at the man. Sasuke avoided direct eye contact with the doctor. After last time, she was still on his list. "Sasuke is right," she smiled sweetly, too sweet.

Sasuke wasn't for sweets.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll give him some medicine for the coughing but just make sure he has plenty of juice."

"Me too, huh!" Hikari told Sasuke.

The Uchiha stood and put the girl over his shoulders. "Monkey see, monkey do."

"I'm not a monkey!" She laughed.

"Aisa, let's go." Sasuke motioned the boy to follow. "I should call your mother." His frown deepened seeing his wallpaper was changed to Hikari's face.

"I'm cute!" She told him.

.

.

Finding a dress for a five year old girl was the most stressful situation Sasuke had ever put himself in.

When they returned home, Aisa was asleep on his shoulder and Hikari ran to put her dress up.

"Yeah, I guess it's nice." Sasuke murmured adjusting the boy carefully.

Hinata laughed. "But is it pretty?"

"I said I guess it's nice," he paused. "You would not believe how revealing some of the dresses were."

"Really?" Hinata mused.

Sasuke put the Twin's bag on the ground and began to walk upstairs. "Yes. There was one with her entire back showing, others showed way too much legs."

"Did you get her a ball gown?"

"Hold on," he mumbled while putting Aisa in his bed. "Okay, if it's long-sleeved and comes to the ground then yes - and why is lace even on children's clothing?"

He heard Hinata laughed at the question. "It's c-cute."

"Not on her - at any age," he checked on Hikari in her room. "Take your nap." The girl whined but jumped in her bed.

"Sasuke, you s-sound like an over protective father."

Sasuke stopped walking down the steps. "Hn, all I know is-"

"Sasuke!" Chouji's voice came from the kitchen.

"What the fu-"

"Ne, Sasuke!" Hinata scolded. "Was that Chouji?"

The Uchiha continued down the stairs. "Yeah, he sounds pissed."

The Chef was standing behind the island. "We are going to talk now."

Sasuke frowned at the command. He was a grown man and there was no way he was going to let another man his age tell him to do anything. "How about you bring your voice down? The twins are trying to sleep."

"Sa-" Hinata voice was cut off as he hung up.

Chouji crossed his arms. "I'm not worried about that. I am worried about what you think that you're doing with Hinata?"

He pocketed his hands. "Am I not taking care of her kids-"

The healthy chef slammed his on the table. "Don't play stupid with me." Sasuke didn't reply to that. Clearly the man was upset about something idiotic.

"What's your deal?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't have a problem with you taking care of the Twins," he walked up to the Uchiha. "I do have a problem with you going in and out of Hinata's room."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, good to know."

Chouji grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt. "Do you think this is funny? Playing with her emotions?"

"First," Sasuke looked at the offended hands currently wrinkling his favorite shirt. "Get your hands off of me."

"And if I don't?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He felt himself get angry within seconds just then. "Chouji, if you want to talk to me then do it but don't touch me." Sasuke took the two larger hands and pried them off his shirt.

"What do you want from her? You're not qualified for this job so why are you here?"

"You're right," he pocketed his hands. "I'm not qualified."

"Why are you really here?"

"The pay is good. I guess, I like those brats."

Chouji huffed. "And Hinata? Why must you tempt her? I know men like you."

Sasuke scoffed. "You know nothing about men like me."

"You use women and just leave them. Stop acting like you care to be here and stop making those kids think you are staying forever because you're not and you know it damn well."

Sasuke was quite confused. Yeah, him and Chouji don't talk much if Sasuke had a choice, but he never crossed him. This was a new side of Chouji that was pushing his worst buttons.

"Whatever...," he turned and just as he did Chouji grabbed his shoulder. "Fuck off-"

At first it didn't register that he had been punched until he could taste blood in his mouth. The Chef still had his fist out.

Sasuke brought a hand to his lip and it came back red. The Uchiha felt his eyes burn with anger. Part of him wanted to punch the man back but...

"Are you finished?" Sasuke slurred just as Amaye ran out.

"Chouji, what did you do?!" She shouted running to Sasuke's side.

"He pissed me off."

Amaye tried wiping his face when Sasuke moved her out the way. "I asked are you finished? You got it all out?"

He was punched in the eye that time. The Chef chuckles died when Sasuke just smirked. "Why are you grinning?"

"You can't run me away, Chouji," Sasuke turned away. "You make the best tomato soup."

Chouji dropped his hands in shock as Amaye hurried the Uchiha away.

::

"I'm so, so sorry, Sasuke-san!" The maid cried trying to clean his face. Sasuke was sitting on the closed toilet with a damp cloth on his eye.

"It's cool. Am I ugly?"

Amber eyes looked up at him. "N-no, you're not."

"Great because I have a shit personality." He droned.

She pressed another wet cloth to his bleeding lip. "Not really, you don't."

"Un," he sighed as she cleaned the bloody rag in the sink. "How long have you loved her?"

Amaye froze and whipped her head to him. "W-what?"

He nodded. "You love Hinata."

"Well...yes, she is a good boss."

Sasuke looked over at her. "I'm not stupid and you know exactly what I meant."

"I don't..." She covered her face. "...I do."

He gave her the rag that had gotten cold on his eye. "I see she doesn't know?"

The maid knelt in front of him. "Don't tell her...keep it between me and you."

"I-"

The door swung open revealing the woman in subject. Amaye stood quickly as Hinata took in Sasuke's bruises and hurried to him. "Lady Hinata-"

"Oh my..." Hinata wrapped her arms around the Uchiha. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

Amaye and Sasuke made eye contact. She ran out.

"I'm fine. I practically beg for it."

"I was s-so worried!"

Sasuke frowned. "You're supposed to be at work."

"Chouji h-has a temper so I got off and hurried home."

Hinata touched the area under his eye. "I'm not going to be pretty for the dance." Sasuke smirked. The young mother laughed and went to kiss him. "Ah, busted lip."

"S-sorry," she blushed.

He nodded. Great, now he had to deal with Amaye. Dealing with adults was becoming too tedious for him.


End file.
